O Dom da Premonição
by Ninde Seregon
Summary: [Cap. 10] Gina Weasley descobre que tem um dom incomum. Ela é capaz de fazer premonições. Tudo vai bem até que tem uma premonição sobre um assassinato. O único problema é que é o assassinato do seu pior inimigo e ela tem que es(...)
1. Uma estranha visão

**Título**: O Dom da premonição

**Sinopse**: Gina Weasley descobre que tem um dom incomum. Ela é capaz de fazer premonições. Tudo vai bem até que tem uma premonição sobre um assassinato. O único problema é que é o assassinato do seu pior inimigo e ela tem que escolher entre o que é certo e o que importa para ela. D/G.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Rowling, Warner e etc, etc, etc... a fic não tem fins lucrativos e eu não ganho nada a não ser dor nas costas pela má posição no PC, tonturas a mais por causa da labirintite, o prazer de escrever e ler reviews que acabam compensando tudo. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Um – Uma estranha visão.**

- Ai, merda! – Exclamou uma irritada Gina Weasley na Biblioteca. Já era quase a hora do jantar e ela não tinha terminado o seu dever de Poções. – Porque aquele narigudo de cabelo sedoso sempre tem que passar essas tarefas enormes? – ela perguntou a sua amiga Rebeca, sem tirar os olhos do grosso livro de poções a sua frente.

- Talvez porque ele não tenha nada mais divertido pra fazer a não ser corrigi-los. – disse a garota de cabelos muito pretos, pele clara e olhos azuis, com um sorriso no rosto. – Você sabe... O Snape não tem muita cara de quem tem... Hm... Diversões.

Gina riu.

- Também, quem em sã consciência iria querer se "divertir" com aquele cara-de-bode?

As duas continuaram compenetradas em seus deveres sobre Soluções Para Fortalecer. Depois de terminarem, jantaram e voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. Ao entrarem no Salão Comunal, viram Harry, Rony e Mione sentados num canto, sorrindo para as duas. Ficaram conversando com eles sobre os primeiros dias de aula, até que Gina disse que ia dormir porque estava cansada. Subiu para o seu quarto e pôs-se a arrumar os materiais do dia seguinte. "_Falta o livro de Poções_", ela pensou, dirigiu-se até o seu malão e pegou o livro.

Com um grito abafado, sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça, viu uma luz branca muito forte e fechou os olhos. Podia ver flashes por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Estava na masmorra de Snape, viu o professor passar por ela, sua mão se apertou em volta de um vidro que segurava e o mesmo se partiu, cortando sua mão. De repente, a dor na cabeça desapareceu, com a mesma velocidade que veio. Logo em seguida abriu os olhos, ofegante e assustada. Olhou para os lados, estava de volta no quarto. Olhou para a mão que tremia muito, estava intacta. Passou a mão pela testa molhada de suor e tentou controlar a respiração.

"O que diabos foi isso?" pensou, enquanto se deitava para dormir.

* * *

- Gina, acorda! – disse Rebeca, enquanto sacudia a ruiva para acordá-la. – você tem vinte minutos para se arrumar. Nossa primeira aula é com Snape, não podemos nos atrasar.

Gina levantou mal-humorada e foi se arrumar. Tinha se esquecido do episódio da noite anterior, estava ocupada demais xingando mentalmente o idiota que tinha feito os horários e colocado Poções dupla como as primeiras aulas de sexta-feira.

Tomou café e se dirigiu para as masmorras. Era incrível como estava quente lá, Gina suava sobre seu caldeirão cheio de Poção para Fortalecer e sabia que não era a única. Aparentemente só Snape não se incomodava com aquele calor insuportável. O professor caminhava por entre os caldeirões tirando pontos de alunos e fazendo observações desagradáveis, com aquele seu amável humor de dragão.

Depois de terminar sua poção, Gina pegou um vidrinho, encheu-o com o liquido perfeitamente azul claro e nomeou-o. Levantou-se, e antes de dirigir para a mesa do professor, ele passou por ela. Olhou para a poção da garota e viu que, para a sua insatisfação não tinha o que criticar ali. Ergueu o queixo e lançou um olhar de desprezo à garota. Inconscientemente, Gina apertou seus dedos contra o vidrinho em sua mão e de repente sentiu o mesmo se partir, derramando o seu conteúdo e cortando a mão dela. Ela olhou para a mão que sangrava e estremeceu, "_Essa foi a cena que eu vi ontem!_" pensou incrédula.

- Muito bom, Srta. Weasley. 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela sua falta de cuidado. Limpe isso e vá ver Madame Pomfrey para que ela cuide desse corte.

Gina limpou a sujeira com um aceno de varinha e saiu da sala, bufando e comprimindo a mão com as vestes para estancar o sangramento. Chegou até a enfermaria alguns minutos depois. Demorou um tempo lá, já que Madame Pomfrey rezava aquela sua incansável ladainha de como os jovens deviam ter mais cuidado. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair da enfermaria, com a mão enfaixada e a cabeça estourando, já estava atrasada para a próxima aula, de Historia da Magia, então resolveu simplesmente matá-la. "_Não é uma matéria muito útil mesmo..._" ela pensou sem muitos remorsos.

Foi até a biblioteca, precisava pensar. O que tinha sido aquilo? Uma visão? Já tinha ouvido Trelawney falar sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas ela não se lembrava o que especificamente. Foi procurar no seu livro de Adivinhação alguma coisa sobre isso, mas não conseguiu achar nada apenas folheando o livro. Resolveu ir até a seção de Adivinhação, lá devia ter um livro só sobre esse assunto. Ao caminhar, passou na porta da Seção Reservada e viu algo que lhe chamou atenção. Tinha um garoto lá, parecendo muito suspeito, estava curvado e olhava para os lados ansioso, enquanto procurava algum livro pela seção. Gina entrou na seção e o garoto a encarou. Se ela tivesse percebido quem era antes, provavelmente teria saído dali o mais rápido possível, rezando para não ser notada. Xingou-se novamente por ser tão distraída, como não percebera que era ele que estava ali? Cabelos loiros-platinados, pose extremamente arrogante, vestes alinhadíssimas... Parou a poucos passos dele e ficaram assim, se encarando com os olhos faiscando. Ela o odiava muito e sabia que era recíproco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- O que _voc_ está fazendo aqui, Weasley?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- E eu com isso? Saia daqui, vai paparicar o Potter como de costume e me deixe em paz.

Gina sentiu suas mãos se fecharem e ao sentir uma dor aguda, arrependeu-se por ter feito isso. O machucado não estava totalmente cicatrizado e com a força que Gina usara, tinha voltado a sangrar. "_Eu realmente tenho que aprender a controlar a minha raiva_", ela pensou.

- Ai, merda! – ela disse ao olhar para a faixa que começava a manchar de vermelho.

- Que boca, hein Weasley? – o garoto disse com um sorriso de desdém no rosto.

- Olha o que você me faz fazer, Malfoy! – ela estreitou os olhos para o garoto que estava olhando a faixa suja de sangue. – Agora eu vou ter que voltar pra enfermaria e ouvir mais um sermão de três horas da Madame Pomfrey sobre como é preciso ter cuidado e blá, blá, blá...

- Pare de gritar ou vai atrair a atenção da Pince aqui. – ele sibilou se aproximando dela. Pegou na mão enfaixada da garota, que estremeceu ao sentir a mão fria do garoto sobre a sua. Ele puxou a varinha com a outra mão e Gina se assustou.

- Você está _doido_? O que você vai fazer???? – ela perguntou histérica, tentando em vão puxar sua mão de volta.

- Vou só parar o sangramento e limpar a faixa, - ele disse calmamente olhando nos olhos de Gina. Os olhos azuis acinzentados tinham um brilho misterioso. – Fique tranqüila, não vou te azarar. Não agora, pelo menos.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, mas só porque estava com muita preguiça de ir na Enfermaria novamente e tinha alguma coisa no olhar dele que dizia para ela que ela podia confiar nele dessa vez. Ele murmurou umas palavras e logo depois o machucado tinha parado de sangrar e a faixa estava limpa.

- Obrigada... – ela disse baixinho, sorrindo para ele.

Ele apenas lançou um meio sorriso para ela e saiu da seção carregando um pesado livro. "_Tá, isso foi realmente estranho. O Malfoy foi gentil comigo? Hoje não é um dia normal... Não mesmo!_"

O garoto saiu da Biblioteca ainda sem acreditar nas coisas que tinha acabado de fazer. Matou uma aula, roubou um livro, conversou de modo quase civilizado com a Weasley e ainda tinha ajudado a garota! "_É. Acho que bati a cabeça hoje cedo e não vi_" ele pensou enquanto se dirigia até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

* * *

**N/A.**: Bom, espero q gostem desse primeiro cap. da fic... essa fic era pra ser só uma parte sem importância de outra fic q estou escrevendo, mas as idéias foram fluindo e eu achei q ela merecia uma atenção especial, então aqui está.

ainda não tenho todas as idéias formuladas na minha cabeça e estou aceitando sugestões. mandem reviews, e-mails, please!

bjoks


	2. Acidentes e falsas visões

**Título**: O Dom da premonição

**Autora**: Lakinha

**Sinopse**: Gina Weasley descobre que tem um dom incomum. Ela é capaz de fazer premonições. Tudo vai bem até que tem uma premonição sobre um assassinato. O único problema é que é o assassinato do seu pior inimigo e ela tem que escolher entre o que é certo e o que importa para ela. D/G.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Rowling, Warner e etc, etc, etc... a fic não tem fins lucrativos e eu não ganho nada a não ser dor nas costas pela má posição no PC, tonturas a mais por causa da labirintite, o prazer de escrever e ler reviews que acabam compensando tudo. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dois – Acidentes e falsas visões**

O Sol tinha acabado de nascer naquele calmo sábado de outubro quando Gina acordou. Estava nervosa porque esse era o dia do primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano, Grifinória versus Sonserina e também era seu primeiro jogo como artilheira. O time, que agora era comandado por Harry, tinha treinado arduamente para ganhar da Sonserina e eles estavam bem confiantes. A garota se levantou, tomou um demorado banho e saiu silenciosamente do quarto para não acordar suas amigas.

Atravessou, distraída, a Sala comunal que para ela estava vazia. Levava sua vassoura em uma das mãos e brincava com a varinha na outra, pensando nas visões que estava tendo ultimamente. Depois daquela de Snape, ela teve mais três: uma da aula de Herbologia, onde Colin derramava um saco pesado de terra em cima dela, outra com as corujas entrando ruidosamente no Salão Principal e deixando as cartas que traziam para ela caírem sobre uma jarra de suco, derramando suco sobre todos na mesa, e uma última que tivera na noite anterior sobre um tombo que ela teria a caminho das masmorras, mas essa ainda não tinha se realizado. Tinha procurado em vários livros sobre essas visões, mas não achou nada que explicasse direito e não queria pedir ajuda a ninguém, queria achar todas respostas sozinha. Estava quase chegando à passagem do retrato quando alguém falou com ela.

- Você também? – disse uma voz masculina atrás dela. Ela se virou e viu Harry sentado em uma das poltronas parecendo muito cansado. Ela sorriu e foi se sentar do lado dele, colocando a vassoura no chão.

- É, não consegui dormir muito. Você está péssimo, não dormiu nada?

- Bom, dormi direto até as duas da manhã. Depois disso eu acordei umas cinco vezes com medo de perder a hora. Na penúltima eu já estava colocando minhas vestes de quadribol quando olhei no relógio e vi que eram 5 e meia. – ele disse rindo. – depois disso desisti.

Ela riu também. Conversaram um pouco mais sobre as táticas que usariam no jogo e resolveram tomar café. Gina se abaixou para pegar sua vassoura e quando a tocou, sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e uma dor aguda invadiu sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos com um grito abafado, e sabendo o que estava por vir, tentou controlar a respiração. Dessa vez ela estava voando e tinha a Goles nas mãos. Viu Harry mergulhar ao seu lado, seguido de perto por Malfoy. Marcou um gol e viu Harry voando para o chão com o pomo nas mãos.

Gina abriu os olhos e se levantou, meio tonta.

- Tudo bem com você? – Harry perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

- Tudo... Foi só uma tontura, nada demais. – ela deu um sorriso confiante para Harry – e não se preocupe, nós vamos ganhar.

Ele sorriu e os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

* * *

O jogo tinha começado há uns 20 minutos e o placar era 30 a 20 para a Sonserina. Gina estava com a Goles em mãos e voava rápido para tentar marcar. Viu Harry mergulhar ao seu lado e logo depois Malfoy fez o mesmo. Ela sorriu e parou para observar a cena: Harry se aproximou de um pontinho dourado alguns metros abaixo dela e esticou o braço direito. Mas ela não conseguiu ver o que aconteceu em seguida porque um balaço a atingiu fortemente na boca do estômago. Tentou respirar, mas não conseguia, o ar não parecia querer entrar. Deixou a Goles cair e sentiu o corpo inclinar para frente, caindo da vassoura. Fechou os olhos e esperou o baque com o chão, mas alguém a havia segurado. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas foi inútil. Apagou. 

Acordou mais tarde sentindo uma dor na cabeça e um zumbido agudo no ouvido. Abriu os olhos, estava na enfermaria e tudo parecia girar. Ela podia sentir cada pedacinho do seu corpo latejar de dor. Tentou em vão se levantar, mas seus braços não pareciam responder. Olhou para os lados e viu Madame Pomfrey cuidando de um garoto na cama ao lado. Voltou a olhar para o teto e pensar.

Como a visão podia ter mudado? Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, todas as visões que ela teve aconteceram exatamente como ela tinha visto. Mas o que tinha mudado dessa vez? Ela se concentrou, tentando se lembrar. "_O gol... Eu não fiz o gol. Mas será que todas as visões que eu tenho podem ser mudadas?"_

- Ah, você já acordou, querida! – disse Madame Pomfrey chegando na cama de Gina e colocando a mão na testa dela. – Que bom, a febre já passou. Vamos, tome isso. É. Eu sei que é ruim, mas é para a sua tontura passar. E então, sente-se melhor? – Gina concordou com a cabeça, já que a poção teve efeito imediato. Fez menção de se levantar. – não, não, não, Srta. Weasley – Madame Pomfrey a empurrou de volta para a cama. – pode se deitar, você precisa descansar. Você também, Sr. Malfoy. – Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver que Malfoy era o garoto na cama ao seu lado. – E não adianta xingar Sr. Malfoy, os dois vão ter que passar a noite aqui, tem que ficar em observação.

- _O que_? – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. – Eu vou ter que passar a noite aqui com _ela/ele_?

Madame Pomfrey apenas lançou-lhes um olhar reprovador e saiu da sala. Gina olhou para Draco. Ele tinha um curativo do lado esquerdo da testa e pela primeira vez não tinha seus cabelos milimetricamente alinhados, e o queixo erguido. Os cabelos estavam caídos sobre os olhos, e ele parecia miserável. E ainda sim estava muito bonito, mas Gina tentou não reparar nisso e começou a rir.

- Tá rindo de que, Weasley? Agora além de tudo eu sou palhaço?

- Não, nada... É só que essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você desarrumado.

O garoto não pareceu muito preocupado com isso, mas ela pôde ver que ele tentou arrumar discretamente os cabelos ao balançar o rosto. Ele a encarou com seu olhar frio de sempre.

- Você não estaria arrumada se tivesse levado uma bolada na cara de graça por ter salvo a _sua_ vida.

- F-foi você que me segurou?

- Exatamente. Você caiu em cima de mim, o retardado do Creevey achou que eu estava te agarrando e mandou um balaço na minha cara.

Gina lutou contra a vontade de rir ao imaginar Draco levando um balaço na cara e concentrou-se no fato de ele ter salvo a vida dela.

- Hum... Obrigada por... me segurar.

Ele a encarou, ainda inexpressivo.

- Não me agradeça. Eu só tive o azar de estar no lugar errado na hora errada. Eu não saí correndo pra te salvar, como o Potter faria. Você que caiu em cima de mim – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – não que eu não esteja acostumado, eu costumo causar essa reação nas garotas.

Gina bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Porque você tem sempre que ser tão idiota? Eu estava aqui te agradecendo, tentando ser legal com você, mas é impossível, você estraga tudo. Não me admira que você não tenha amigos.

- Eu não preciso de amigos, Weasley.

- Nenhum homem é uma ilha, Malfoy, eu só espero que quando você descubra isso, não seja tarde demais e você tenha afastado as pessoas de você, mais do que você já afastou. Eu tenho pena de você, porque você vai morrer um velho arrogante, solitário e triste.

- Oh, que comovente. Você tem pena de mim! – ele disse, secamente. – Não seja patética, Weasley, o mundo não é cor-de-rosa como as pessoas pintaram pra você. E eu espero que quando _voc_ perceba isso, não seja tarde demais e você entre em depressão profunda, surte ou algo assim. O mundo é negro, injusto e nem um pouco cor-de-rosa.

Havia tanto rancor na voz dele, tanta raiva, tanto ódio reprimido, que Gina realmente teve pena dele. O que faria alguém ter essa visão tão deprimente do mundo?

- O mundo é o que você faz dele, Malfoy. – ela disse, com uma serenidade que nem ela sabia que tinha.

E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ele não achou uma resposta à altura, então simplesmente bufou e fechou os olhos. Ela o encarou por um tempo, mas então achou melhor voltar-se para as suas próprias questões, já que não pretendia se socializar com Malfoy. Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo resto da tarde e noite, sendo tirados dos seus pensamentos apenas por Madame Pomfrey que vinha constantemente checar se eles estavam bem.

* * *

**N/A: **Descuuulpem pela demora. eu JURO que queria ter postado esse capítulo antes do feriado, mas não deu e eu fui arrastada pra fazenda. mas pelo menos já decidi o rumo da história, tenho mais um capítulo no caderno e quase todos os outros na cabeça. espero q a história ande mais agora. desculpem pelos capítulos chatos e sem action, mas é realmente necessário nesse começo. Esse capítulo vai especialmente pra Nairinha HP, pq ela amou imaginar o draquinho sendo atingido na cabeça com um balaço. tadinho =/ e tb pq ela me atura e me dá idéias pra fic e pq ela é uma fofa intelectualmente estimulante. 

Desculpem tb pelos erros, eu sei q tem mtos, mas eu ainda não axei uma beta... se alguma alma caridosa aí quiser betar a fic eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE. ;)

BRIGADÃO pelas reviews, fico **muito** feliz q vcs estejam gostando da história. e pra quem perguntou, não, não é baseada no filme _O Dom da Premonição,_ já que eu nem vi o filme, hehehe... eu só coloquei esse título porque eu achei bem "sonoro". eu tirei a idéia da fic de Charmed, porque é um dos melhores seriados que existe e porque a Phoebe é foda e premonições tb são fodas

beijokas pra Miaka, Lucka, Mary, Ana Luthor, Vivian Malfoy e Misai q deixaram reviews. o/ vou ver se amanhã respondo por e-mail as reviews q vcs mandaram! brigada MESMO!


	3. Na Enfermaria

**Capítulo Três – Na Enfermaria**

"_Seus olhos eram infinitamente belos_

_Tão próximos tão distantes,_

_Arrebataram meus olhos por um instante_

_E quase pensei morrer_

_Eram infinitamente profundos_

_Um mar de sensações inexploradas_

_Um vento a soprar minha negra alma_

_Aos braços da eterna escuridão_

_Seus olhos eram infinitamente meigos_

_A comandar meus olhos por inteiro_

_E, assim, ao seu poder me vi perdido_

_Infinitamente reconhecido_

_E por amá-los mais que tudo,_

_Loucamente tornei-me_

_de seus olhos prisioneiros."_

_(Love remembered- Bram Stocker's Dracula)_

* * *

- Não... não!

Gina acordou ao ouvir gemidos e gritos, levando alguns segundos para se lembrar que estava na enfermaria. Olhou para o lado e viu que Malfoy revirava-se na cama, produzindo aqueles gemidos. Provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo. Ela levantou irritada e foi até a cama dele para acordá-lo, já que não conseguiria dormir com aquele barulho todo.

- Malfoy... – ela sussurrou, cutucando de leve o garoto. – Malfoy. – ela elevou o tom de voz, já que ele não tinha acordado. – Malfoy! – ela disse, quase gritando, fazendo o garoto se mexer bruscamente.

Porém, antes que ela tivesse tempo para raciocinar, sentiu uma mão agarrando seu pulso e puxando-a para baixo. Não conseguiu evitar e acabou caindo na cama, ao lado do garoto. A mão dele estava segurando firmemente a dela e repousava sobre sua barriga. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante dele em seu pescoço, arrepiando-a. Não sabia porquê, mas estava gostando daquela sensação, daquela proximidade.

Draco ainda estava processando tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele estava dormindo, tendo mais um daqueles pesadelos, de repente sentiu alguém cutucá-lo, e por reflexo, puxou a mão da pessoa e ela acabou caindo ao seu lado. Um perfume suave de lírios invadiu-lhe as narinas. Abriu os olhos e viu cachos muito vermelhos, lembrando-se de quem era a garota. Normalmente, ele xingaria e expulsaria a Weasley ao seu lado, mas a simples presença dela lhe trazia uma tranqüilidade que ele não queria que terminasse. Não agora, depois de mais um sonho daqueles.

Após um tempo, ela finalmente lembrou que era Draco Malfoy quem estava lhe causando aquelas sensações todas. Aquele que ela odiava e que a odiava também. Respirou fundo e reunindo todo o resto de força que tinha, disse em um sussurro rouco: - Malfoy...

- Shhh... – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se mais ainda, e colocou o dedo na boca dela. – não fala nada. Fica assim, por favor. Só até eu me acalmar.

Ela suspirou e se aconchegou melhor nos braços dele. Sabia que não devia estar fazendo aquilo, que era errado, que tinha era que levantar e esbofetear Malfoy por estar pedindo uma coisa daquelas. Mas ela se sentiu inexplicavelmente bem nos braços do garoto, então cedeu aos apelos do seu corpo, do seu coração solitário. Momentos depois, ela dormiu.

"Um Malfoy, pedindo '_por favor'_? Eu devo estar ficando louco", ele pensou, enquanto ela se aconchegava sobre o braço dele e começou a dormir. Ele não se incomodou com o braço que estava começando a formigar devido ao peso da cabeça dela, nem com o fato de ela ser quem ela era. Uma Weasley, a quem ele sempre fora ensinado a odiar. Ele estava concentrado demais na respiração leve dela, no cheiro suave que vinha dos seus cabelos sedosos, no pequeno sorriso que ela esboçava enquanto dormia, para pensar em outras coisas. Ficou velando o sono tranqüilo dela, até adormecer também.

Draco acordou horas depois, quando o sol já tinha nascido. Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu um cheiro suave de lírios. Abriu os olhos e viu novamente aqueles cachos vermelhos. Mas, novamente, ele não seguiu seus instintos naturais que lhe fariam expulsá-la da cama, e apenas sorriu. Era a primeira vez em semanas que dormia até de manhã, sem ter pesadelos, e ele tinha consciência de que isso fora causado pela garota ao seu lado. E mesmo que ela fosse uma Weasley, sentiu-se grato.

Ficou observando a ruiva dormir, ainda com aquele fraco sorriso no rosto. O sol batia nos cabelos dela, fazendo-os brilharem e ficarem muito bonitos, contrastando com aquele rosto pálido com algumas sardas. Nunca tinha reparado em como ela era bonita. "Droga, Draco! Não devia estar pensando isso. Ela é uma Weasley!"

Para a sua sorte, Draco teve algo mais em que pensar. Ouviu passos na sala ao lado. Provavelmente era Madame Pomfrey vindo checar se eles estavam bem, mas ela não podia entrar ali e vê-los dormindo juntos. Ele tinha que tomar uma atitude.

- Hey, acorda! – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ela se mexeu um pouco.

- Ah, Rony! Me deixa dormir. – ela disse, automaticamente, ainda de olhos fechados. Não lembrava onde estava, nem quem era o garoto ao seu lado. Estava com muito sono para lembrar-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

- Ah, por Merlin, Weasley – ele disse, irritado. – como se eu fosse feio, desengonçado e burro como seu irmão. Não me xingue.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Levantou-se rapidamente e se afastou da cama, encarando Draco assustada. Depois de lembrar do que tinha acontecido, ela se recompôs e sorriu fracamente.

- Desculpe, eu acabei dormindo... – ela disse sem-graça ao lembrar que ele só tinha pedido pra ela ficar um pouco, não dormir ali. "Mas porque ele não me acordou?"

- Não tem problema, Weasley. – ele disse, dando um sorriso malicioso. - Eu já estou acostumado com essa reação das garotas. Você se jogou em cima de mim e acabou dormindo nos meus braços. Eu sei que eu sou irresistível.

- Eu me _joguei_ em cima de você? Francamente Malfoy, não distorça as coisas! – ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de irritação. Como ele se atrevia? Como ele podia ser tão idiota? – Primeiro você me derruba, depois implora para que eu fique com você e agora vem me dizer que... – ela parou ao ver que ele estava rindo. Ele só queria irritá-la, e ela tinha caído. – você é um idiota, Malfoy. Que graça você vê em me irritar desse jeito?

- Ah, você nem imagina como fica engraçada quando está com raiva. Acho que meu passatempo favorito é irritar você e seu irmão babaca. Ah, o cicatriz e a sangue-ruim também, é claro.

Gina abriu a boca para responder e xingá-lo, mas foi interrompida por Madame Pomfrey, que entrou ruidosamente na Enfermaria.

- Bom dia, crianças! Ah, vocês já estão acordados, dormiram bem? Troquem de roupa, vocês podem descer para tomar café. – ela entregou uma muda de roupas para Gina, provavelmente trazidas por Rebeca, fechou a cortina em volta da cama dela para ela se trocar e caminhou para a cama de Malfoy, com outra muda nas mãos.

Gina vestiu a roupa, uma saia jeans de pregas, alguns dedos acima dos joelhos e uma blusinha branca, tipo bata. Sentou-se na cama, separou o cabelo em duas grossas mechas e fez uma trança em cada. Sabia que ficava com um ar meio infantil, mas ela simplesmente adorava aquele penteado. Abriu a cortina e viu Draco de pé, em suas habituais vestes negras, sendo examinado por Madame Pomfrey. Preto o deixava muito pálido, mas Gina tinha que admitir, que apesar de tudo, ele estava muito bonito e sexy.

- Madame Pomfrey, será que a senhora poderia dar um jeito no meu braço? É que eu, hum... – ele olhou para Gina e deu um sorriso bem malicioso. – dormi em cima dele.

Gina olhava para seus pés agora, como se eles fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo. Madame Pomfrey "arrumou" o braço de Draco e foi até Gina, para examiná-la.

Os dois tiveram alta e saíram em direção ao Salão Principal, andando lado a lado, porém calados. Gina olhava de vez em quando para ele, e ele olhava de vez em quando para ela, mas sempre que seus olhos se encontravam eles desviavam imediatamente.

Chegaram até a porta do salão, pararam e finalmente se encararam. Os olhos de Draco estavam frios como de costume, mas pareciam mais azuis e menos cinzas, e por um momento ela pôde jurar que os viu brilhar. Se foi uma impressão ou não, ela não sabia. Só sabia que aquele olhar a estava hipnotizando. Sentiu como se um cubo de gelo estivesse subindo pela sua espinha, arrepiando-a, e sua boca estava seca.

Draco olhava firmemente para os olhos castanho-amendoados de Gina. Impressionou-se com a intensidade do brilho que eles tinham e como eram inexplicavelmente cativantes e aconchegantes. Por um momento, ele se perdeu naqueles olhos e sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago, como se ele tivesse descido até os pés do garoto e tivesse voltado, logo em seguida, com muita força.

Depois de uns segundos, que para os dois pareceram horas, Draco finalmente recobrou seu autocontrole, roubado por aqueles olhos castanhos, e entrou no Salão Principal, que estava cheio de gente, com um meio sorriso no rosto, um olhar superior e uma passada de mão estratégica nos cabelos sedosos.

Gina fez o mesmo, chegando até a mesa da Grifinória e sentando-se na cadeira entre Rebeca e Rony, a sua frente estavam Hermione, Harry e Neville. Todos sorriram para ela quando ela chegou, e Rebeca lhe entregou uma sacola.

- Dei uma passada na Dedosdemel ontem à tarde e trouxe para você. - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Gina sorriu ao ver o que ela tinha trazido. Cubinhos de chocolate, recheados com creme de morango **NA**: tipo aquele chocolate perfeito da Nestlé, o Sensação, seu chocolate favorito. Começou a comer os chocolates, inconsciente do mundo ao seu redor e dos olhos azuis acinzentados que a observavam do outro lado do Salão. Estava tentando fugir desses olhos, mas percebeu que era difícil se concentrar somente no seu chocolate, depois de comer uns três ou quatro.

Mordeu mais um cubinho, correndo os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina e não demorou muito para achar o loiro. Sentiu novamente aquela sensação gelada percorrer sua espinha ao ver que ele também a olhava. Ficaram assim novamente, hipnotizados, inconscientes do barulho e das conversas no Salão.

Gina sentiu algo melado escorrer nos seus dedos e desviou o olhar, de Draco para a sua mão.

- Merda! – ela disse, ao ver que a calda do chocolate escorria pelo seu dedo-médio. Lançou um olhar fuzilante para o loiro, que ria da cena, colocou o pedaço que restava do cubo na boca e lambeu o dedo, para limpá-lo.

Nesse momento Draco parou de rir, abobado com o que via. "Como ela consegue ser tão...", ele pensou, sem encontrar palavras pra descrever Gina. Sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo, mas não parou de olhar a ruiva, que ao terminar de lamber os dedos, saiu do salão, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e sem olhar novamente para Draco.

* * *

**N/A.**: Enfim, mais um capítulo! o/ espero q tenham gostado desse também! :D

Continuem mandando reviews, eu fico muito feliz quando elas chegam e saber q vcs estão gostando da história me dá mais ânimo pra escrevê-la.

Beijos e agradecimentos p/ as pessoas legais que mandaram review: **Lucka, Miaka, Vivian Malfoy, Luna-br, Angelina Michelle, Ana Luthor, Mione G. Potter RJ e Fadinha**.

Agradecimentos especiais pra **Ana Luthor** fofíssima que betou esse capítulo pra mim! o/ brigadããão, Ana!

Beijoks.


	4. O Dom da premonição

**Título**: O Dom da premonição

**Autora**: Lakinha

**Sinopse**: Gina Weasley descobre que tem um dom incomum. Ela é capaz de fazer premonições. Tudo vai bem até que tem uma premonição sobre um assassinato. O único problema é que é o assassinato do seu pior inimigo e ela tem que escolher entre o que é certo e o que importa para ela. D/G.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Rowling, Warner e etc, etc, etc... A fic não tem fins lucrativos e eu não ganho nada a não ser dor nas costas pela má posição no PC, tonturas a mais por causa da labirintite, o prazer de escrever e ler reviews que acabam compensando tudo. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Quatro – O Dom da Premonição**

Gina caminhou rapidamente até a biblioteca. Passou mais uma vez a manhã trancada lá, procurando sobre essas visões e mais uma vez não encontrou nada de muito útil. Estava começando a se desesperar. Há quase um mês ela estava tendo essas visões e não tinha idéia do que elas eram e porquê ela as tinha. Precisava de ajuda, mas não sabia a quem recorrer. Rebeca não saberia mais do que ela, já que nem tinha aulas de Adivinhação. Não queria procurar seus irmãos e pensou em procurar Harry e Mione também, mas eles certamente contariam para Rony. Gina não queria envolver sua família nisso, estava cansada de ser sempre protegida e de só trazer preocupações, ainda mais agora, enquanto a Guerra estourava lá fora, tudo que sua família **não** precisava era de mais preocupações. Não gostava de esconder as coisas deles, mas agora era necessário, mesmo sabendo que a última vez que escondeu alguma coisa, ela acabou em uma câmara tendo sua vida quase sugada por Tom Riddle.

Depois de muito pensar, decidiu procurar um professor. O único problema era qual professor procurar. O correto seria procurar Sibila Trelawney, mas a idéia de pedir ajuda àquela velha charlatã louca não era muito agradável. Também não era aconselhável perguntar à McGonagall sobre esses assuntos, já que ela era uma pessoa muito cética. Snape poderia saber alguma coisa, sendo ele mestre em Oclumência, mas ela não procuraria o narigudo seboso nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Não parecia haver alguém capaz de ajudá-la. A não ser... "Dumbledore! É claro! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes?"

O diretor sempre fora muito amável com ela e sempre ajudava os alunos que o procuravam. E ele com certeza deveria saber o que eram essas visões, afinal de contas, ele era Dumbledore! O único bruxo temido por Lord Voldemort, um dos maiores bruxos existentes! Sim, Dumbledore saberia. "Está decidido! Hoje à tarde eu vou procurar Dumbledore", ela pensou, enquanto guardava os livros e saía da biblioteca para almoçar.

* * *

Draco levantou-se logo em seguida, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para tirar aquele par de olhos castanhos da sua cabeça. Foi até seu quarto, pegou um livro que tinha tirado da biblioteca no outro dia e saiu do castelo. Rumou para o lago, no ponto onde este se encontrava com a Floresta Proibida. Aquele era o seu lugar favorito, porque podia sentar ao pé de uma grossa árvore sem ser visto ou incomodado. Sentou-se na árvore de sempre, com um feitiço tirou o "alarme" do livro da Seção Reservada e abriu-o. Já tinha lido aquele livro umas três vezes, mas se ele quisesse que tudo desse certo, tinha que ver cada detalhe.

Depois de algumas horas, ele terminou a leitura e fechou o livro com um sorriso no rosto. Desde o terceiro ano estava estudando Transfiguração Avançada, e agora estava bem confiante para tentar o que queria. Levantou-se e entrou na Floresta. Aquela era a hora, ele tinha que conseguir.

Saiu da Floresta duas horas depois, cansado e suado, mas com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Finalmente havia conseguido. Agora que ele tinha um trunfo sobre seu pai, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Foi rápido até seu quarto guardar o livro e tomar um banho. Depois foi para o Salão Principal, que estava quase vazio já que a hora do almoço estava quase acabando. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, num lugar isolado, longe dos primeiranistas barulhentos que ainda ocupavam a mesa. Precisava pensar, seu plano estava quase todo pronto. Só faltava falar com Dumbledore... E para ele, essa era a parte mais difícil. Unir-se ao que lhe sempre foi ensinado a odiar, a desprezar. Porém, se ele quisesse continuar vivo, aquilo era preciso, mesmo que tivesse que passar por cima de todos os seus princípios e valores, que ele sabia que eram deturpados.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Gina foi até a sala da Prof. McGonagall. Bateu na porta.

- Entre, - veio a voz da professora.

Ela entrou e caminhou até ficar de frente para a professora, que estava sentada à sua mesa, lendo uns papéis e escrevendo alguma coisa com uma pena azul muito bonita. A professora olhou para ela e indicou com a cabeça uma cadeira. A garota se sentou, parecendo muito nervosa.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Weasley, - disse a professora, muito séria, pousando a pena sobre a mesa e encarando a ruiva.

- Boa tarde, professora. – disse Gina, baixinho, encarando a professora. – Eu queria... – ela suspirou, tentando afastar o nervosismo. – Eu queria falar com o Professor Dumbledore, seria possível?

A professora contraiu a boca, olhando desconfiada para Gina. Depois de alguns segundos, ela sorriu.

- Claro. Ele tinha me dito que você me procuraria, pedindo para falar com ele. Siga-me, - disse a professora, levantando-se da cadeira e indo em direção à porta. Gina a seguiu, sem entender o que a professora tinha dito. Dumbledore sabia que ela iria procurá-lo? Como ele podia saber o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Chegaram até a gárgula que dava entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Ratinhos de sorvete, - disse McGonagall, e a gárgula obedeceu, saltando para frente, deixando visível a escada circular de pedra. A professora fez um sinal para que Gina subisse e ela, hesitando um pouco, o fez.

Subir degraus nunca foi uma tarefa tão difícil. A cada degrau o peso em suas pernas parecia aumentar consideravelmente. Respirou fundo quando finalmente chegou no último degrau e olhou para trás, constatando que McGonagall não tinha subido com ela. "Melhor assim", ela pensou, criando coragem e dando duas fracas batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar.

Gina abriu a porta e entrou. Atravessou calmamente a sala do diretor, concentrando seu olhar nos quadros de antigos diretores, que olhavam curiosos para ela. Chegando perto da mesa de Dumbledore, ela finalmente encarou os seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Ele sorriu e com um movimento, a convidou a sentar e assim ela o fez.

- Então, Srta. Weasley, estava começando a achar que a senhorita não me procuraria nunca, - ele disse, muito calmo.

- O Sr. sabe porque eu vim?

- Tenho uma vaga idéia... Mas acho que você pode deixar tudo mais claro para mim, - ele lançou um olhar sério para Gina, mas não era um olhar de repreensão, era um olhar atencioso e ela se sentiu mais confiante para continuar.

- Bom, professor, é que--- eu ando tendo umas visões estranhas. São como flashes, vêm de uma hora para outra e duram alguns segundos. Elas me mostram coisas que não aconteceram, mas que acontecem algum tempo depois que eu as tenho.

- Entendo, Srta. Weasley. Suponho que você não saiba o que são essas... visões, sabe? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e ele se ajeitou na cadeira, inclinando-se e apoiando-se na mesa. – A senhorita tem o chamado "Dom da Premonição". Premonições são visões que a pessoa dotada tem ao encostar-se em algum objeto, pessoa ou animal. Elas são, na verdade, previsões de algum acidente ou fato importante que irá acontecer com tal pessoa.

- Certo... Mas essas premonições podem mudar, não podem? Digo, elas não precisam acontecer exatamente do jeito que eu as vi...

- Sim. Mas elas só mudarão se a senhorita quiser que elas mudem. – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender, e ele continuou. – Essas premonições podem ser consideradas avisos, advertências. Você as tem por algum motivo e quando elas acontecem, você tem que decidir se irá fazer com que elas sigam da maneira que foi previsto. Ou não.

Gina ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

- Professor, porque eu tenho essas premonições?

- Ah, Srta. Weasley, creio que eu não tenha a resposta para essa pergunta. Você pode chamar isso de destino, de coincidência, do que você achar melhor, mas não se conhecem explicações para esse dom. Embora eu acredite que nada é coincidência, você tem esse dom por uma razão.

- Humm--- acho que já vou indo, professor, - ela disse, levantando e sorrindo para o professor. Estava meio atordoada com todas as respostas, ou melhor, a falta delas. – Obrigada.

Ele sorriu para ela, que se virou e caminhou em direção à porta, mas antes que pudesse girar a maçaneta, Dumbledore falou:

- Ah, Srta. Weasley, - ela virou-se e olhou para o professor, - só mais uma coisinha... Não se esqueça que mesmo não sendo sempre agradáveis, as premonições acontecem por um motivo, e pode ser que você tenha que passar por cima de alguns-- digamos, _conceitos_ seus para impedir que alguma delas aconteça.

Gina olhou para o diretor, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Depois de uns minutos encarando-o, ela apenas deu um fraco sorriso e saiu. Começou a descer as escadas, repassando mentalmente tudo o que o diretor tinha lhe dito. Ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, mas pelo menos agora ela sabia o que eram essas visões, e como deveria agir em relação à elas.

Estava tão distraída que não ouviu passos se aproximando, ao descer o último degrau e virar para a esquerda, indo para a sua sala comunal. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela tinha em mente, quando bateu fortemente contra alguém. Fechou os olhos quando seu ombro colidiu contra o ombro da outra pessoa e sentiu uma dor invadir sua cabeça, abafando um grito. "Lá vamos nós de novo", ela pensou.

* * *

**N/A.: **Nossa, nesse eu REALMENTE me superei. completamente ridículo! eu **odiei** esse capítulo, o mais chato de todos até agora. me desculpem, mas ele era preciso pra explicar toda a história do dom e talz. e eu só acabei nesse ponto porque se eu colocasse a premonição nesse cap. horrível eu ia acabar estragando ela. e também porque eu queria deixar um cap. com um suspensezinho barato, e como esse tá todo avacalhado mesmo...

Mas animem-se e não parem de ler a fic aqui, **por favooor**. o próximo capítulo já está pronto e eu gostei bastante dele. Acho que eu mando ele hoje, ou amanhã pra Ana Luthor betar pra mim, então daqui há uns dias ele vai estar no ar.

Brigadão **Ana Luthor, Bebely Black, Kika Felton, Miaka, Vivian Malfoy, Mary Mad Malfoy Aramis, Mione G. Potter, Luna-br e Lucka**. Suas reviews me animam **muito**. :D

Beijo pra **Ana Luthor** que tá betando a fic pra mim e sempre deixando reviews fofíssimas.

Juro que não vou demorar com o próximo cap. x)

Ah, e leiam uma fic que postei ontem, **Lembranças de um amor**!

beijos


	5. Mudanças de Comportamento

**Título**: O Dom da premonição

**Autora**: Lakinha

**Sinopse**: Gina Weasley descobre que tem um dom incomum. Ela é capaz de fazer premonições. Tudo vai bem até que tem uma premonição sobre um assassinato. O único problema é que é o assassinato do seu pior inimigo e ela tem que escolher entre o que é certo e o que importa para ela. D/G.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Rowling, Warner e etc, etc, etc... A fic não tem fins lucrativos e eu não ganho nada a não ser dor nas costas pela má posição no PC, tonturas a mais por causa da labirintite, o prazer de escrever e ler reviews que acabam compensando tudo. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cinco – Mudanças de comportamento**

_Fechou os olhos quando seu ombro colidiu contra o ombro da outra pessoa e sentiu uma dor invadir sua cabeça, abafando um grito. "Lá vamos nós de novo", ela pensou._

Estava do lado de fora do castelo, sentada no chão, olhando a neve. Levantou-se de súbito, saiu correndo e entrou na Floresta Proibida. Viu Lúcio e Draco Malfoy discutindo. O pai apontou a varinha para o filho, um jato de luz verde saiu de sua ponta e um corpo caiu no chão. Lúcio desapareceu. Ela se aproximou e viu olhos cinzentos abertos, vidrados e sem vida.

Abriu os olhos e para seu horror, viu aqueles mesmos olhos cinzentos, embora agora estivessem bem vivos.

- Olhe por onde anda, Weasley.

Ela sentiu-se tonta, deu um passo para trás e encarou o garoto. Ele parecia bem. "É claro que ele está bem, Virgínia!", ela pensou, sentindo-se estúpida. "A premonição não aconteceu ainda! Oh céus... ele vai... ele vai morrer???"

Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Porque você está me olhando desse jeito?

Ela não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo, sentindo um aperto no coração e deixando um loiro muito confuso para trás. Não lutava mais contra as lágrimas, nunca tinha visto alguém ser assassinado. Aquela visão fora extremamente chocante. Mesmo sendo um Malfoy, ela não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele. Que tipo de pai mataria o próprio filho?

Saiu do castelo correndo e chegou ao seu lugar favorito, uma árvore perto do lago e da Floresta Proibida. Desabou no chão, chorando. Sua cabeça rodava, e ela se sentia tensa e cansada, como se tivesse andado quilômetros. A voz de Dumbledore ecoava em sua cabeça:

"Não se esqueça que mesmo não sendo sempre agradáveis, as premonições acontecem por um motivo, e pode ser que você tenha que passar por cima de alguns... Digamos, _conceitos_ seus para impedir que alguma delas aconteça".

Será que era sobre isso que o diretor estava falando? Pois ele estava absolutamente certo, ela não se importaria se Malfoy morresse, ele sempre foi horrível com ela e era a terceira pessoa que ela mais odiava no mundo. Ou não era mais? Ela não sabia dizer, mas parecia não odiar mais o Malfoy, por mais bizarro que parecesse.

Fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando essas premonições. Nunca quisera esse dom. Claro, no começo ela se sentiu feliz, especial por ver coisas que aconteceriam no futuro, mas depois da premonição da morte de Malfoy, ela se sentiu a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo por possuir aquele dom.

Ficou sentada ali por horas, pensando, e só voltou para o castelo quando o sol já tinha desaparecido e a lua brilhava fortemente em seu lugar. Foi direto para o seu quarto, já que não sentia fome. Jogou-se na cama e dormiu logo em seguida, atordoada pelos acontecimentos do dia, mas com uma decisão tomada. Ela tentaria salvar a vida de Malfoy, mesmo ele sendo quem era, mesmo tendo todos os motivos do mundo para não fazê-lo. Ela simplesmente não podia deixá-lo morrer.

* * *

Gina acordou atrasada. "Ah, merda!", pensou enquanto saía correndo para tomar banho. Tomou uma ducha e se vestiu o mais rápido possível. Pegou sua mochila previamente arrumada e saiu correndo para o Salão Principal, pegaria umas rosquinhas e comeria a caminho da aula. A primeira aula do dia era... 

- Poções! – ela disse, quase xingando novamente ao se lembrar do horário do dia.

Chegou ao salão principal que já estava quase vazio, a não ser por dois ou três alunos sentados. Correu até a mesa da Grifinória, pegou umas rosquinhas e saiu. Se não estivesse tão preocupada em se atrasar, teria reduzido a velocidade ao descer as escadas para a masmorra, mas ela não se lembrou que algo ruim iria acontecer.

Desceu o primeiro lance de escadas, e foi para o segundo, pulando alguns degraus, mas o chão parecia ter mudado de lugar naquele momento. Gina pôde sentir seu pé esquerdo virar e uma dor aguda no tornozelo. Usou a mão para absorver o impacto da queda, deixando as rosquinhas caírem e segundos depois, ela bateu no chão. "_Por Merlin, o que pode piorar esse dia?",_ ela pensou e teve sua pergunta respondida logo em seguida, quando uma risada fria ecoou à sua frente. Olhou para ver quem era o idiota, e sentiu-se mais miserável ainda. Alguns degraus abaixo, ela pôde ver Draco Malfoy rindo muito.

- Ai! Isso não foi engraçado, Malfoy.

- Ah, foi sim.

- Não foi não! Ai, merda. – ela levou a mão até o tornozelo. Doía muito.

- Acredite Weasley, de onde eu assisti, foi muito engraçado.

- Dor é engraçada para você? – ela perguntou, histérica. Ele a olhava com seu ar debochado de sempre, e subiu os degraus que os distanciavam, encarando-a ameaçadoramente.

- Quando é em outra pessoa, é sim. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz fria.

Ela tentava não se lembrar da premonição no dia anterior, tentava não pensar em como o cheiro gostoso dele estava deixando-a tonta, tentava reunir forças para gritar e mandar o garoto embora, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi arrastar-se no chão para longe dele, até bater as costas na parede de pedra. Podia sentir seu tornozelo torcido pulsando quando ela mexia, mas queria a todo custo ficar longe de Malfoy. Seu rosto queimava e suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Porque ele sempre tinha que ser tão idiota?

- Quer saber, Malfoy? Vá se foder.

- Ui. Onde está a sua educação, Weasley? – ele perguntou, sarcástico, então se aproximou dela novamente, agachou-se e a encarou. Podia ver que ela estava sentindo dor, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer seu estômago. Odiava isso nela, essa fragilidade que ela tentava por tudo esconder. Não, ele não odiava, ele gostava. Não, ele não gostava. Não tinha nada para gostar em uma Weasley.

Ela segurou na parede e tentou se levantar. Soltou um grito ao tentar colocar o pé machucado no chão. Era inútil, teria que ficar ali e esperar alguém ajudá-la. Já estava cansada disso, de ser socorrida por todos sempre, mas nessa hora não havia muito que fazer. A única coisa que queria é que Draco fosse embora e a deixasse ali. Não, ela não queria isso. Sim, ela queria! Claro que queria. Uma coisa era prometer para ela mesma que tentaria salvar a vida dele, outra era ter que conviver com o garoto tão odiado.

Draco fez então uma coisa inesperada para os dois: colocou um braço em volta da ruiva e começou a puxá-la para cima.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela gritou, mais histérica ainda. Se ele não tivesse se assustado com o grito, teria rolado de rir da cara dela naquele momento, que estava muito engraçada.

- O que parece pra você? Estou tentando te ajudar a levantar.

- Porque você está me ajudando, Malfoy?

Ele não sabia responder. Nunca tinha ajudado ninguém sem ganhar algo em troca, mas havia alguma coisa nos olhos dela que o fez esquecer de seus instintos naturais.

- Porque sim, Weasley. Não acho que seja legal deixar uma garota sozinha e com o pé torcido, nas masmorras. – ele respondeu friamente.

- Você alguma vez se preocupou em ser legal? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não muito. Mas se você quiser, eu posso simplesmente te deixar aqui. – ele disse, secamente, começando a se levantar. Xingava-se mentalmente por ter esquecido quem ela era, quem _ele_ era. Mas não ficaria ali escutando desaforos ao tentar ajudar a garota. Ela que ficasse ali e esperasse o Santo Potter aparecer para salvá-la.

Ela o encarou como se suplicasse para que ele ficasse, mas ele não ia ceder aquele olhar encantador dela. Mesmo que aquilo lhe custasse todo o seu autocontrole, como estava custando. Depois de um tempo, para o desespero da ruiva, ele se virou e começou a andar.

- Malfoy... – ela disse baixinho, e ele parou de andar, mas não se virou. – por favor. – ela pediu docemente, e ele finalmente se virou.

E agora, mesmo que ele quisesse, não conseguiria continuar andando e ignorar a ruiva que estava no chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parecendo extremamente frágil e desprotegida. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se dela novamente. Ela colocou um braço em volta do ombro dele e ele a segurou pela cintura, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Seguiram vagarosamente pelo corredor. Ela andava apoiada apenas no pé direito e no ombro dele, e por mais estranho que isso lhe parecesse, sentia-se segura. Tentava não olhar para ele, mas era impossível, acabou cedendo a tentação e se virando várias vezes para ver o loiro. Ele parecia concentrado no caminho que eles faziam e ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele era bonito. As lembranças do garoto caído no chão, morto, iam sendo tomadas levemente pela lembrança do olhar dele quando ela pediu que ele ficasse. Não era um olhar cínico, de desprezo ou de ódio, como costumavam ser os olhares que ele lhe lançava, mas sim um olhar suave, quase carinhoso.

Ele a segurava pela cintura e tentava ao máximo não prestar atenção no cheiro gostoso de lírios que vinha do cabelo dela, no rosto frágil que estava levemente corado, na sua mão pequena e quente apertada contra o seu ombro, mas não estava tendo muito êxito. Pôde perceber que a ruiva olhava para ele de vez em quando, então achou melhor manter seu olhar fixo num ponto qualquer a sua frente.

Chegaram no corredor da Enfermaria, muitos minutos depois, felizes por não terem encontrado ninguém pelos corredores. Não queriam dar explicações diante daquela situação, mesmo porque ela pareceria muito estranha para qualquer um que a visse. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, juntos, sem gritos, feitiços ou socos? Aquela situação definitivamente era muito estranha.

Draco bateu na porta e finalmente olhou para a ruiva.

- Acho melhor eu ir antes que ela chegue. Você consegue ficar de pé? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Se eu me apoiar na parede, consigo. – ela respondeu.

- Certo... Então... Até mais.

- Até mais.

Ele ia começar a andar, mas ela subitamente puxou o braço do garoto impedindo-o, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar, e pela primeira vez na vida corou, desconcertado com aquilo. Levou apenas alguns segundos para retomar seu controle e voltar a ostentar sua habitual expressão de indiferença no rosto.

- Obrigada. - ela disse baixinho, com um sorriso.

- Já estou me acostumando a salvar sua vida, Weasley. – ele deu um sorriso maroto. – Mas não pense que eu não vou cobrar depois.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Não estava acreditando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Desde quando ele era gentil com uma Weasley? Desde quando ela retribuía essa gentileza? Estavam agindo totalmente contra seus instintos? Ou será que eles estavam se deixando levar pelos seus instintos? Isso, Draco não sabia dizer. Só sabia que precisava pensar e fazer qualquer coisa para tirar aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele lindo sorriso de sua cabeça.

* * *

**NA.:** Mais um capítulo! E eu gostei bastante de escrever esse... o/ o próximo deve demorar um tempo, porque ainda não está escrito, só meio formulado na cabeça... : / geralmente eu gosto de postar um capítulo quando o outro já está no caderno, ou no pc, mas dessa vez não deu e eu não podia deixar aquele capítulo horrível por muito tempo, sem atualizações... mas espero não demorar tanto, torçam para a inspiração vir. ; ) 

**Ana Luthor, Kika Felton, Vivian Malfoy, Miaka, Luna-br, Kirina-Li e Biba Evans**, BRIGAAADA por mandarem reviews fofas que me animam bastante. Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Beijão pra **Ana Luthor**, que continua betando a fic e mandando reviews e e-mails fofos. xD

Beijo tb pra **Kel Minylops**, que anda sumida e pra **Nairinha HP**, que continua me animando e sendo fofa como sempre. o/

Mandem reviews, please! e leiam outra fic "meio" D/G que eu postei aqui, **Lembranças de um Amor**. xD

beijoks


	6. A Festa de Halloween

**Capítulo Seis – A Festa de Halloween**

**S**aiu da enfermaria cerca de uma hora depois, com o tornozelo curado, mas com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Subiu até o dormitório, tomou uma poção para a dor e se deitou, esperando fazer efeito. No meio de vários pensamentos conturbados, ela acabou adormecendo.

Acordou com Rebeca entrando no quarto.

- Fiquei preocupada com você, - disse a garota enquanto Gina se sentava na cama. – você perdeu todas as aulas do dia o qu...

- Eu perdi todas as aulas do dia??? – Gina interrompeu, assustada. Olhou para a janela e viu que o céu já estava escuro. – Ah, não! Eu perdi muita coisa?

- Não muita, depois eu te passo minhas anotações... O que aconteceu?

Gina se levantou e foi para a frente do espelho. Alisou as vestes com a mão, numa tentativa inútil de desamassá-las um pouco, pegou o cabelo que caía rebeldemente sobre seus ombros e prendeu-o em um rabo, deixando alguns fios da franja caindo sobre os olhos.

- Nada, - ela mentiu, sem saber direito porque. – Eu só estava com dor de cabeça e tomei uma poção. Mas ela me deu mais sono do que eu esperava. Você já jantou?

- Não, estava te procurando para nós irmos juntas. Vamos?

Gina acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Rebeca para fora do quarto. Conversaram animadamente sobre banalidades enquanto caminhavam até o Salão Principal, chegando lá, foram até a mesa da Grifinória e se sentaram do lado de Hermione, que estava de frente para Rony, Harry e Neville, conversando sobre as aulas que tiveram no dia.

Logo depois do jantar, Dumbledore se levantou para dar um aviso e o Salão subitamente entrou em um silêncio ansioso.

- Senhores, creio que saibam que daqui a duas semanas será o Dia das Bruxas, - todos se entreolharam ansiosos, - e tenho que lhes informar que esse ano haverá mudanças nas comemorações... Os alunos de Primeiro a Quarto anos festejarão aqui, no Salão Principal, enquanto os demais alunos poderão ir para Hogsmeade participar da festa do povoado.

Um murmúrio de excitação percorreu o Salão Principal. Eles não podiam acreditar no que o diretor tinha acabado de dizer. Todos já tinham ouvido sobre a festa de Halloween de Hogsmeade, era muito famosa e animada, mas os alunos nunca tinham permissão para freqüentá-la.

- Fred e Jorge já conseguiram ir uma vez, - disse Rony, alguns minutos depois, quando todos já estavam acomodados em frente à lareira no Salão Comunal. – Eles me disseram que foi a melhor festa da vida deles. E vocês sabem que se tratando de Fred e Jorge e festas, nós podemos esperar muita coisa dessa.

- Mas será que não vai ser perigoso nós sairmos do castelo a noite com a Guerra estourando lá fora?- perguntou Hermione, parecendo preocupada.

- Ah, relaxa Mione... – disse Harry. – Voldemort não é maluco de atacar Hogsmeade. É praticamente o quintal de Hogwarts.

- E Dumbledore não faria isso se não tivesse certeza de que estaremos seguros lá. – disse Rebeca.

- Hum... Pode ser, mas mesmo assim, acho melhor tomarmos cuidado.

Continuaram conversando algumas horas sobre a festa, até que o Salão Comunal ficou vazio e eles resolveram dormir.

* * *

- Você não podia ter feito isso! – Gina ouviu o grito de Rony ao entrar no Salão Principal, alguns dias depois.

Rony e Hermione estavam de pé, cada um de um lado da mesa da Grifinória aparentemente brigando sobre alguma coisa. Gina foi até a mesa e se sentou perto de Harry, que parecia muito entediado e de Rebeca, que não conseguia parar de rir.

- O que aconteceu? – ela sussurrou.

- Ben Wood, um setimanista da Corvinal chamou Hermione para ir à festa e... – Harry começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz esganiçada de Hermione.

- Ah, e porque não Ronald? Que eu saiba, nada me impede de ir a festa com quem eu quiser.

- E ela aceitou, - Harry completou, fazendo Gina dar uma risadinha.

- Você não pode, Hermione! Não pode sair por aí se agarrando com qualquer um! Primeiro foi o Krum, agora é esse...

Mas Rony nunca terminou a frase. Foi interrompido por um sonoro tapa que Hermione lhe deu, que ecoou pelo Salão que assistia atento a briga dos dois.

- Primeiro: não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não saio por aí me agarrando com qualquer um, me respeite, Ronald. E segundo: você já devia saber que eu não vou ficar aqui esperando você me chamar para ir à festa, depois de ter levado um fora de todas as garotas dessa escola. Eu tenho amor próprio e definitivamente não vou ser a segunda opção de ninguém.

E dizendo isso, ela saiu do salão, deixando para trás um Rony muito vermelho.

- Mas você era a minha primeira... – ele resmungou, muito baixo, de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir, e saiu do Salão, soltando um palavrão qualquer.

- Quando será que esses dois vão admitir que se gostam? – perguntou Gina enquanto mordia uma torrada.

- Ah, acho que nunca... Eles são muito cabeças-duras. Acho mais fácil ver Snape entrando no salão com vestes cor-de-rosa cantando: "eu sou uma fadinha" do que esses dois admitirem alguma coisa. – disse Harry, fazendo Gina e Rebeca rirem.

Ouviu-se o habitual farfalhar de penas enquanto as corujas entravam ruidosamente no Salão Principal. Uma delas, grande e castanha, passou e deixou um bilhete para Gina. A garota abriu, suspirou impaciente e passou o bilhete para Rebeca ler. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

- Michael - a garota disse simplesmente.

- Corner? – perguntou Harry, e Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ele não desiste nunca? – perguntou Rebeca, depois de ler o bilhete.

- Aparentemente não. – disse Gina, sem emoção.

- Mas ele não estava com a Cho? – perguntou Harry, visivelmente confuso.

- Ah, Harry, você está desatualizado, - disse Rebeca, rindo. – Eles terminaram no começo do ano letivo. Parece que a Cho o traiu, e ele descobriu. Não que ele não tivesse intenções de fazer o mesmo com ela e só não fez porque a Gina não quis nada com ele.

- Nem quero.

- Porque não, Gina? – perguntou Rebeca. – Vocês se davam bem quando estavam juntos e você sabe que ele nunca deixou de gostar de você, só namorou a Chang pra te fazer ciúmes. Além de tudo, - a garota deu um sorriso maroto. – ele é um gatinho.

Gina riu.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto mais dele, Rebeca... E além do mais, ele é um idiota.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – disse Rebeca, levantando as mãos. – Eu desisto. Só não seja muito dura quando for dar um fora nele. Vou indo pra aula, você quer que eu te espere?

- Não precisa, eu quero tomar um suco, e ainda está cedo.

- Certo, - ela disse se levantando. – Até mais, Harry.

- Até mais, - disse Harry, um pouco vermelho.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou sobre os dois. Gina olhava para a porta por onde Rebeca tinha saído, e Harry olhava para ela. De repente, Draco Malfoy entrou no Salão, seguido como sempre, por Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy, que segurava no braço dele e conversava animadamente, gesticulando desesperada, como se quisesse prender a atenção do garoto sobre ela, sem sucesso, é claro. Ele não parecia ouvir uma palavra que a garota lhe dizia, na verdade, não parecia nem notar que ela estava ali, e só ela não percebia isso.

Gina observou-os atravessarem o Salão e se sentarem na mesa da Sonserina, bem em frente a ela. O loiro estava numa posição aparentemente desleixada: quase deitado na cadeira, com os braços cruzados e um olhar de tédio. Sim, aquela posição poderia ser considerada desleixada em qualquer outra pessoa, menos em Draco Malfoy. Nele, aquela era uma posição calculada, elegante e sexy, como qualquer outra posição que o loiro fizesse.

Ele se inclinou, pegou uma maçã na mesa, mordeu e lançou um olhar na mesa da Grifinória, mais especificamente na parte da mesa onde Gina estava. A garota sentiu seu rosto corar, mas não parou de encarar os olhos azuis acinzentados, frios e distantes.

- Gina? – ela deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Harry, e olhou para o garoto.

- Desculpa, é que eu estava distraída...

- Eu percebi, - ele disse.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois novamente.

- Então... Feliz em saber que a Chang não está mais com o Michael? – perguntou Gina. – Agora você pode convidá-la para a festa.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em convidar outra pessoa, - disse o garoto, meio constrangido. – E você, já sabe com quem vai?

- Não...

- Mas ninguém te chamou?

- Ah, alguns garotos me chamaram, mas eu não aceitei nenhum convite ainda.

- Alguns quantos?

- Cinco, sem contar com o Michael. - ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e ela corou um pouco. – Quem você estava pensando em chamar?

- Hum... A Rebeca. – ele disse, muito vermelho, e foi a vez de Gina arregalar os olhos e rir. – Você acha que ela...

- Ela recebeu uns convites, mas não aceitou nenhum. Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ir com você, Harry. – ela disse sorrindo. Ele sorriu também. – Não imaginei que você estivesse interessado nela...

- Hum, eu não estava, até um tempo atrás quando comecei a reparar mais nela. – ele parecia embaraçado. – Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela, ou algo assim, mas ela é interessante e extremamente...

- Bonita, - completou Gina e Harry corou.

- É, hum... Eu ia dizer legal, mas acho que isso também se aplica a ela. – ele olhou no relógio. - Faltam 20 minutos para as aulas começarem, vamos? Eu te acompanho até a sua aula.

Gina sorriu e então eles se levantaram e caminharam para sair do Salão. Pouco antes de atravessar a porta, Gina lançou um último olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e viu que Malfoy ainda olhava para ela. Sentiu aquele conhecido arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando viu os olhos cinzentos sobre ela, brilhando com alguma coisa que Gina não conseguia definir. Esboçou um fino sorriso no rosto e atravessou a porta.

Porque diabos ele estava com raiva? Não tinha nada demais naquela cena, a ruiva conversando o Cicatriz. Não tinha porque estar com raiva. Achava até exagerado o modo como ela sorria para ele, com os olhos brilhando e as bochechas levemente coradas. Observou os dois conversarem, a ruiva rir e logo depois corar levemente. Não tinha como não achá-la bonita quando ela corava. Não conhecia muitas garotas que coravam, na verdade, não conhecia nenhuma garota que corava, a não ser ela.

De repente, a garota se levantou junto com o Potter e os dois caminharam animados para a porta. Com uma pontada no estômago ele viu que ela estava olhando para ele e deu um fraco sorriso. Esse sorriso lhe lembrou o sorriso que ela esboçou enquanto dormia naquela manhã na Enfermaria. Era um sorriso puro e belo, como ele nunca tinha visto uma garota dar. Talvez porque ele não andasse com garotas puras, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

Deu outra mordida na maçã, imaginando como seria beijar os lábios da garota. "O que é isso, Draco?" pensou, logo em seguida, balançando a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos. Desde quando pensava em beijar aquela Weasley? Levantou-se logo em seguida e saiu irritado do Salão Principal, deixando uma Pansy para trás, falando sozinha e com muita raiva.

* * *

O dia da festa finalmente chegou. Uma atmosfera de ansiedade, curiosidade e excitação pairava sobre os alunos de 5º, 6º e 7º anos e a esse ponto, ninguém falava sobre outra coisa, a não ser a festa de Hogsmeade.

Eram sete horas quando Gina e Rebeca se despediram de todos no Salão Comunal e rumaram para o seu dormitório. Rebeca tinha aceitado o convite de Harry e Gina, depois de muita insistência, acabou aceitando o convite de Dino Thomas.

Tomou um banho quente e lavou os cabelos. Envolveu-se numa toalha vermelha e felpuda e foi para a frente do espelho, tinha que decidir o que fazer com o cabelo. Olhou para a bancada a sua frente, cheia de poções para cabelos, tentando decidir se queria liso ou cacheado. Acabou fechando os olhos e escolhendo aleatoriamente uma das poções. "Poção Alisadora" ela leu. Passou a poção sobre o cabelo, que secou instantaneamente, deixando de ser ondulado e tornando-se liso.

Entrou no quarto e encontrou Rebeca, que tinha tomado banho antes dela, já vestida, passando uma poção nos cabelos muito pretos. Caminhou até a sua cama, pegou o vestido estendido sobre ela e o vestiu. Era um vestido muito simples, rosa claro, tomara-que-caia de saia rodada. Pegou cuidadosamente duas mechas finas de cabelo, uma de cada lado, e as prendeu na parte de trás da cabeça com um prendedor retangular de strass.

Olhou para Rebeca e viu que ela já estava pronta. Usava um vestido de alças finas, que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com um decote pequeno e meio arredondado. Tinha os cabelos cacheados, contrastando com a pele muito branca e com os olhos azuis, que eram realçados pela cor do vestido e pela leve sombra azul que usava. Estava muito bonita, de um jeito que Gina achava que nunca poderia ser. Não que ela fosse feia, mas sua beleza era diferente. Rebeca era o tipo de garota que conseguia arrancar suspiros ao passar, que fazia cabeças se virarem e bocas se abrirem. Gina não era assim, ou pelo menos não achava que era.

Seus olhos grandes e castanhos em forma de amêndoas eram comuns, as sardas no seu rosto lhe davam um ar meio infantil e a boca pequena e rosada combinava com o nariz fino, pequeno e um pouco arrebitado. A única coisa que se destacava nela eram os cabelos cor de fogo ondulados, que modelavam o seu rosto e contrastavam com a pele muito clara. Às vezes tinha vontade de ser como Rebeca, de se sentir bonita e desejada...

Suspirou e tentou afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, não lhe adiantava nada pensar em como poderia ser mais bonita. Terminou de passar a sombra rosa sobre os olhos e um batom vermelho nos lábios e saiu do quarto acompanhada por Rebeca.

O Salão Comunal já estava cheio de garotos, esperando ansiosos suas acompanhantes. Não demorou muito para acharem Rony, Harry, Neville e Dino sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira. Harry e Dino se levantaram assim que viram as duas.

- Você está linda, - disse Dino dando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Obrigada, - ela disse timidamente. – Então, vamos?

- Eu vou com vocês, - disse Neville se levantando. – Combinei de encontrar a Luna no Saguão de entrada. Você não vem Rony? Sua acompanhante também está lá com a Luna.

- Han? – disse Rony, parecendo ter saído de um transe. – Ah... Não, eu vou... Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, a... a...

- Clarissa, - completou Harry, rindo.

- Isso! A Clarissa pode esperar um pouco.

Gina olhou intrigada para Harry enquanto eles saíam pelo buraco do retrato.

- A Mione ainda não desceu, - ele explicou e ninguém pôde conter o riso.

Chegaram rapidamente no Saguão de entrada e encontraram Luna e Clarissa esperando-os. Clarissa pareceu um pouco irritada ao ver que Rony não estava lá.

- Onde está o Ronald? – ela perguntou.

- Ele ainda estava terminando de se arrumar, - mentiu Harry. – Daqui a pouco ele deve vir...

Clarissa bufou.

- Bom, então eu e Neville vamos ficar aqui com Clarissa esperando por ele, ok? - disse Luna.

- Certo, - disse Gina. – Vemos vocês na festa então.

Gina, Dino, Harry e Rebeca saíram do castelo, entraram numa das carruagens que estavam lá, esperando pelos alunos e em poucos minutos chegaram em Hogsmeade. Desceram em frente à mansão onde ia ser a festa e todos ficaram admirando o local por um momento. Era uma casa enorme, branca, cheia de janelas e pilastras. Caminharam pelo jardim, cheio de estátuas e entraram na mansão, que já estava bem cheia.

Gina seguiu pelo salão, de braços dados com Dino. Não pôde conter uma interjeição de espanto enquanto caminhava por entre as pessoas. O salão estava extremamente bem-decorado de preto, roxo e laranja. Havia esqueletos de algo muito parecido com isopor por todos os cantos e a iluminação era toda feita por velas dentro de abóboras cortadas. Havia uma pista de dança bem em frente ao palco, e mesas com duas cadeiras cada, ao redor da pista. Sentaram-se em uma e conversaram animadamente sobre quadribol, aulas, livros e outras coisas.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida, você quer alguma coisa? – perguntou Dino, se levantando.

- Hm... Uma batida de morango.

Logo que ficou sozinha na mesa, ela correu os olhos pelo salão, que dançava animadamente ao som das Esquisitonas e pelas mesas, quase todas vazias, e uma em especial lhe chamou atenção. Draco Malfoy estava sentado nela, do lado de Pany Parkinson. Usava camisa e calças pretas, como de costume, e os cabelos estavam sem gel, caindo displicentemente sobre o rosto do garoto. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo, aparentemente, na pista de dança, ignorando completamente a garota ao seu lado. Levou a mão na mesa segurou o copo decorado com um guarda-chuvinha verde-escuro e tomou um gole da bebida verde-clara, ainda sem tirar os olhos da pista.

- Pronto, - disse Dino, chegando na mesa com dois copos na mão e entregando um para Gina, que sorriu para ele. O copo tinha uma bebida rosa clara e era decorado com um guarda-chuvinha cor-de-rosa também. Depois de beber uns goles ela se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

Deu a volta no salão, para não ter que passar pela pista de dança nem pela mesa de Malfoy. Entrou no banheiro e sentiu-se feliz por ele não estar cheio de garotas tagarelando sobre qualquer coisa. O banheiro era espaçoso e claro, as paredes eram beges claras e quase todas cobertas por espelhos. Gina se olhou num desses espelhos, enquanto lavava as mãos. Fechou a torneira, quando uma dor conhecida invadiu sua cabeça e ela fechou os olhos.

Estava na mesa conversando com Dino. As pessoas dançavam na pista. Uma parede explodiu e homens encapuzados entraram. Feixes de luz voavam para todos os lados. Ela viu, horrorizada, um feixe de luz vermelha vir em sua direção.

Abriu os olhos, ofegante. Passou a mão na testa suada e começou a se desesperar. Comensais, ali, no meio da festa. Saiu correndo do banheiro. Tinha que achar Dumbledore antes que fosse tarde.

* * *

**N/A.:** Antes de qualquer coisa, mil desculpas pela demora. Nunca imaginei que fosse ficar esse tempo todo sem atualizar, mas esse capítulo parecia não querer sair e eu entrei numa daquelas crises, sabe? não tava gostando de nada que eu escrevia, aí eu acabei tirando umas férias do word e do meu caderninho...

O próximo capítulo deve ser publicado nesse fim de semana mesmo e até agora acho que é o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever, hehehe... vocês vão saber porque. x)

Desculpem os erros também, porque esse não foi betado. A Ana Luthor fodérrima tá meio sem tempo, então eu resolvi parar de enxer ela com isso um pouquinho. x) brigadão pelos capítulos que vc já betou, viu moça? e brigada pelos e-mails superfofos e pelos elogios. :)

Brigada também para as pessoas superlegais que mandaram reviews: **Hasu Malfoy, Ana Luthor, Ana Bya, Kirina-Li, Miaka, Anaisa, BiaMalfoy84, Luna-Br, Mione G. Potter RJ, Kika Felton 87, Bebely Black, Lucka e Misai**. tenho que dizer que foram essas reviews que me fizeram sentar na frente do PC e terminar esse capítulo. brigada **mesmo**.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulozinho xoxo e please, deixem reviews! e aguardem o próximo capítulo, porque a partir dele as coisas começam a esquentar. x)

Beijoks


	7. Quase sem querer

**Capítulo Sete - Quase sem querer**

**D**raco bebeu mais um gole da sua batida de limão, completamente entediado. Não ouvia uma palavra que Pansy falava e não estava se importava com isso. Na verdade, só tinha vindo nessa festa porque ela tinha insistido muito e feito--- hum, "coisas" para convencê-lo. Mirava um ponto qualquer na pista de dança, sem entender porque as pessoas gostavam tanto de dançar. Não via graça em ficar balançando-se como um idiota, rodeado por outros idiotas. Músicas lentas então, conseguiam ser piores que as agitadas, já que com elas você tem que balançar e acompanhar a pessoa agarrada à você. Ele definitivamente não via nada demais naquela baboseira toda.

Colocou o copo de volta à mesa, e quando ergueu os olhos, algo muito estranho do outro lado do salão lhe chamou a atenção. Por trás de uma janela meio escondida, ele pôde ver homens vestidos de preto. Como ninguém os tinha visto ainda? Essas pessoas estúpidas estavam ocupadas demais dançando para ver que Comensais estavam prestes a atacar a Mansão.

- Eu já volto, - ele disse para Pansy, levantando-se rapidamente e saindo à procura do diretor, mas já era tarde demais.

Correu até o bar e viu Dumbledore saindo de lá apressado.

- Acabei de ver Comensais perto da casa. - ele disse para o diretor, que sorriu misteriosamente.

- Sim, Senhor Malfoy, estou-- – o diretor começou a dizer, mas uma explosão e vários gritos vindos da pista de dança o interromperam. "Merda", Draco pensou, "já começou".

Viu o diretor caminhar apressadamente para onde os Comensais tinham atacado. Suspirou e andou até a porta dos fundos do bar. Não ficaria ali, não mesmo.

Caminhou silenciosamente pelo beco e pela rua imunda de Hogsmeade, quando ouviu alguém se aproximar dele. Virou à esquerda em uma bifurcação e se deparou com um beco. Os passos ficaram mais próximos, e ele se virou, varinha em punho.

- Olá filho. - disse um homem de preto, com o rosto escondido debaixo de um capuz.

* * *

_Gina abriu os olhos, ofegante. Passou a mão na testa suada e começou a se desesperar. Comensais. Ali, no meio da festa. Saiu correndo do banheiro, tinha que achar Dumbledore antes que fosse tarde._

Começou a andar pelo salão procurando desesperadamente pelo diretor, sem se importar muito com as pessoas em quem esbarrava. Não demorou muito para achá-lo sentado ao balcão do bar, conversando com a Professora McGonagall e bebendo FireWhisky. Correu até ele, que a encarou sorrindo assim que ela se aproximou.

- Ataque... Comensais... Aqui... – ela disse, extremamente ofegante.

Não foi preciso dizer mais que isso para que Dumbledore entendesse a mensagem. Ele levantou rapidamente e deu ordens para que McGonagall mandasse os alunos de volta para Hogwarts.

- Venha por aqui. - ele disse, pegando no braço de Gina e a levando para dentro do bar. – Vá. - disse Dumbledore apontando para a porta dos fundos do bar. Mas ela não queria ir, não podia deixar todos ali, à mercê dos Comensais, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas Professor--

- Vá, Srta. Weasley. Agora. – ele disse calmamente, porém muito severo, seus olhos azuis cintilantes brilhavam intensamente com algo que se assemelhava à medo e preocupação. Gina não teve como não obedecer, deu meia volta e saiu pela porta que ele lhe indicara.

Estava num beco imundo, que nunca tinha visto antes em Hogsmeade. Provavelmente ficava atrás da Mansão e não devia sair na rua principal. "Melhor assim", ela pensou, "pelo menos a chance de ser vista é menor..."

Andou encostada na parede, esgueirando-se até o fim do beco. Os gritos que vinham de dentro da casa faziam os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se e ela percebeu que estava tremendo. Caminhou pela rua deserta e virou à esquerda em uma bifurcação, algum lugar ali tinha que dar na avenida principal. Deparou-se com outro beco, com duas casas aparentemente abandonadas. Ambas tinham as janelas quebradas e um aspecto de que não eram visitadas há anos. Ia dar meia-volta quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente e caminhou até a casa mais próxima. Para sua sorte, a porta estava aberta. Entrou e fechou a porta rapidamente, e os passos iam se tornando cada vez mais próximos. Foi até uma janela empoeirada e escondeu-se atrás da cortina, deixando somente os olhos a mostra.

De repente, Draco Malfoy entrou no beco e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Olá filho. - ela ouviu um homem atrás de Draco dizer. Era um Comensal, ela reconheceu pelas vestes negras e o capuz.

- Olá, _pai._– disse Draco. – Vejo que Azkaban não conseguiu manter você preso por muito tempo.

O homem encapuzado riu.

- Você realmente achou que eu ficaria muito tempo por lá?

- Na verdade, não. – disse Draco. – Não há nada que uns galeões, torturas e chantagens não façam, não é mesmo?

- Vejo que você tem o espírito dos Malfoys.

- Você algum dia duvidou que eu tivesse? – perguntou Draco, em tom ameaçador.

O pai permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, como se estivesse calculando suas ações.

- Então... Achou que poderia fugir?

- Fugir de que?

- De mim. Do seu destino. – disse Lúcio Malfoy friamente, enquanto tirava do bolso uma máscara igual a que ele usava e jogava para Draco. – Vista isso e venha comigo. Já é hora de você saber o que é diversão.

- Eu não vou. - disse Draco, olhando para a máscara em sua mão.

- O que disse? – perguntou Lúcio.

- Eu disse - Draco encarou o pai. - que eu não vou.

- Chega de brincadeiras garoto, estamos perdendo tempo.

- E quem disse que isso é uma brincadeira? Eu não vou. Não vou entrar naquela mansão usando essa máscara ridícula e torturar pessoas.

- Desde quando você se importa - Lúcio começou, tirando a máscara. - com a vida de outras pessoas? Ou vai me dizer que está com _medo_?

Draco riu.

- Medo? Achei que você me conhecesse melhor que isso. E não, eu não me importo com a vida daquelas pessoas. Eu só não vou acabar com elas.

- Que tocante, Draco. Nunca achei que fosse viver o bastante para ver você se tornar um covarde. Agora só falta você me dizer que não vai seguir os passos do seu pai e se tornar um Comensal...

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Draco.

- Você é bom em adivinhações, pai. Eu não vou seguir seus passos e me submeter ao seu-- como vocês o chamam mesmo? Ah sim, _Lorde_. - ele disse, ironizando bastante a última palavra.

Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou de Draco, e já não usava a máscara. Gina teve a impressão de estar olhando para um homem em frente à um espelho, já que os dois eram incrivelmente parecidos. O mesmo porte, a mesma altura, o mesmo rosto pálido, os mesmos olhos frios e calculistas, o mesmo ar de superioridade... Talvez a única diferença fosse os cabelos do pai, que eram longos, e algumas pequenas marcas que lhe foram dadas pelo tempo e que podiam ser vistas se olhasse atentamente para seus olhos.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, como se precisassem provar alguma coisa um para o outro. Lúcio abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas os gritos que vinham da mansão soaram mais altos e desesperados e ele deu um passo para trás.

- Nos vemos depois, garoto. Ainda tenho que tirar essa história a limpo.

Dizendo isso, ele deu meia volta e desapareceu. Gina continuou observando Draco, que continuava em pé na mesma posição de antes, olhando para o lugar que Lúcio ocupara instantes atrás. De repente ele se virou para a casa onde Gina estava e a garota, com medo de ser vista, afastou-se da janela.

A sala estava na penumbra e ela não pôde evitar esbarrar em uma pilha de livros atrás dela, que caiu e fez um barulho enorme. "Merda!" ela pensou, e voltou a olhar para a janela, percebendo, para seu horror, que Draco estava se aproximando. Tentou afastar-se novamente, mas já era tarde demais, ele já tinha a visto. Puxou a cortina nervosamente, fazendo a sala passar de penumbra para escuridão total.

Depois de ver que havia alguém o espiando, ele abriu a porta da casa, querendo tirar satisfações e descarregar sua raiva em cima da pessoa. Entrou na casa, mas não conseguiu ver nada, pois estava muito escuro lá dentro.

- Quem está aí? – ele sibilou, mas Gina não respondeu. – _Lumus_.

Uma luz branca saiu da ponta da varinha de Draco e iluminou fracamente toda a sala. Ainda que a iluminação fosse mínima, ele pôde reconhecer a garota parada a poucos metros dele. Como não reconhecer aquele cabelo vermelho-fogo?

- _Weasley_? – ele perguntou, espantado. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Silêncio. Gina olhava nervosamente para o chão, não sabia o que responder para o garoto. Ele então se aproximou, ficando apenas a alguns passos dela.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – ele perguntou, friamente. E novamente a garota não respondeu.

A ruiva torceu as mãos suadas no vestido e depois de hesitar um pouco, ergueu os olhos. Ele tinha a varinha abaixada e a fraca luz que vinha dela realçava seus cabelos quase prateados e lhe dava um ar pálido, meio fantasmagórico.

- Não é o que você está pensando, Malfoy.

- Ah, não? – ele perguntou secamente. - E o que você quer que eu pense? Que você está numa casa abandonada, num beco imundo de Hogsmeade, por pura diversão? Poupe-me, eu não nasci ontem. Diga, porque você está me seguindo?

- Eu não estou te seguindo, Malfoy. – ela começou, com a voz alterada. – Eu só estou no lugar errado, na hora errada e eu não tive intenção _nenhuma_ de ouvir a sua conversa.

Ele deu uma risadinha e meneou a cabeça, e Gina percebeu que ele não acreditou no que ela disse.

- "timo, não precisa acreditar. Eu não me importo mesmo. - ela disse, caminhando para a porta. Estava há uns quatro passos desta, quando sentiu uma mão fria agarrar fortemente seu braço, forçando-a a parar e se virar. Ela encarou novamente o loiro, que deu um passo para frente e se aproximou dela.

Estavam muito próximos. Ele podia sentir a respiração descompassada dela e aquele conhecido cheiro de lírios vindo dos seus cabelos. Olhou nos olhos castanhos da garota e viu que eles brilhavam intensamente. Seu coração estava disparado e ele sentiu aquela mesma sensação estranha percorrer seu estômago.

Então, como se ouvisse o que as batidas descompassadas de seu coração queriam lhe dizer, ele finalmente acabou com a cruel distância de centímetros que os separava e uniu sua boca a dela. Foi como se um milhão de choques saíssem de suas bocas e percorressem seus corpos. A mão esquerda apertada sobre o braço da garota escorregou para as costas, chegando até a cintura e juntando-se com a mão direita.

Ficaram assim, com os lábios prensados um contra o outro, enquanto tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que conseguissem, ele passou de leve a língua pelos lábios dela e ela finalmente os abriu, permitindo que a língua dele entrasse, cedendo ao desejo e deixando-se enlouquecerem.

Ela relaxou os braços e enlaçou-os em volta do pescoço dele, arranhando de leve e fazendo-o arrepiar. Sentiu o peso das mãos dele na sua cintura, a puxando para perto, e foi andando de costas, sem se separar do garoto, até bater contra a parede. Pelo menos agora tinha onde se apoiar, já que não conseguia sentir suas pernas. Na verdade, não conseguia sentir nada a não ser as respirações alteradas e descompassadas, a língua dele procurando intensamente pela dela, as mãos dele percorrendo suas costas, numa tentativa desesperada de trazê-la para mais perto.

As línguas se encontravam em carícias insanas e Gina sentiu como se estivesse levitando. O gosto da boca gelada dele, uma mistura de limão, menta e vodka, se misturava com o da boca quente e doce dela, com gosto de morango.

Aquilo não era só um simples beijo, não podia ser. Era intenso, forte e apaixonante. Havia algo mais naquele beijo, algo que nenhum dos dois conseguia entender ou explicar.

Separaram-se, ofegantes e se encararam. Havia um brilho nos olhos do loiro que ela não conseguia decifrar. Ficaram assim, com as testas coladas, sentindo a respiração um do outro por um tempo indefinido até que ela tomou a iniciativa e colou sua boca na do loiro novamente.

O segundo beijo foi melhor que o primeiro, se é que isso era possível. O mundo ao redor deles havia desaparecido. Não ouviam mais gritos, não lembravam onde estavam, quem eram. Não importava que eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fogo e gelo, água e vinho... A sensação era tão maravilhosa que eles se sentiam embriagados pelos beijos, pelas carícias, pela loucura momentânea que estavam vivendo.

"Oh, céus." Gina pensou ao abrir os olhos novamente e lembrar-se quem era o dono dos olhos cinzentos a sua frente. "Eu acabei de beijar um Malfoy! E foi maravilhoso... não, não foi maravilhoso, não podia ter acontecido!" Ela empurrou o garoto, assustada.

- Eu—eu-- Tenho que ir. - ela disse, correndo na direção da porta, deixando para trás um Draco confuso.

Correu pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, sem se preocupar para onde seus pés estavam lhe levando, tinha que sair dali. E o que diabos foi aquilo? Não foi só um simples beijo, não mesmo. Havia uma ligação, uma interação que ela nunca tinha sentido com nenhum outro garoto. Podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado no seu corpo, sua boca tinha o gosto da boca dele, suas mãos ainda pareciam sentir os cabelos sedosos dele, sua cintura e suas costas ainda pareciam sentir o contato eletrizante das mãos geladas dele.

Não demorou muito para chegar na Avenida Principal de Hogsmeade e entrar numa carruagem para retornar ao castelo. Caminhou vagarosamente pelos corredores até chegar na entrada do Salão Comunal. Respirou fundo, passou a mão pelo rosto e entrou.

- Gina! – gritou Rebeca, no meio de várias pessoas que se encontravam no Salão. Ela virou e viu a amiga, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Dino e Neville sentados no lugar de sempre, nas poltronas perto da lareira. – Estávamos preocupados com você! Por onde você andou?

- Eu, ah... – ela disse, jogando-se em uma poltrona vazia, - saí pela porta dos fundos da Mansão, fugindo do ataque.

- Vocês querem me explicar direito o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, irritada.

- Comensais. - disse Harry, parecendo muito cansado. – Mas Dumbledore deu um jeito neles rapidinho.

- Ué, Mione, você não viu? – perguntou Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu, hum... – ela começou, corando um pouco. – não cheguei nem a sair do castelo.

- Por quê? – dessa vez foi Neville quem perguntou.

- Nós... – disse Rony, muito vermelho. – tivemos uma... Discussão e... Acabamos nos atrasando.

Gina teve que se segurar para não rir da cara dos dois. Certamente não tinham tido só uma discussão, mas era melhor não insistir no assunto. Não agora, de qualquer jeito.

- Mas foi isso sim, Mione. - disse Rebeca, percebendo o constrangimento do casal. – Os Comensais chegaram lá lançando feitiços para todos os lados. Dumbledore chegou tão rápido que parecia já saber que aquilo iria acontecer. - Gina olhou para o chão, tentando esconder o rubor no seu rosto.

- Pena que eles escaparam... - disse Dino.

- Houve algum ferido? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim, mas nada muito grave, - respondeu Rebeca. – Já estão todos na enfermaria.

- Certo... – disse Gina. – Bom, se vocês não se importam, eu vou dormir, estou _muito_ cansada.

Rebeca lançou um olhar curioso a Gina.

- Eu vou também. - ela disse, levantando e seguindo a ruiva até o dormitório.

Entraram e fecharam a porta, as outras garotas que dividiam o dormitório com elas não estavam. Gina se jogou na cama, deixando as pernas pra fora e de braços abertos.

- Gina, - disse Rebeca, sentando-se em sua própria cama e encarando a ruiva. – O que está acontecendo? Você vem agindo de modo estranho por dias.

- Não é nada, Rebeca, eu só... – ela parou quando viu o olhar de "eu não sou idiota" que a garota lhe lançava. – Tudo bem... Mas se eu te contar, você tem que me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém!

- Prometo.

- Ok... – disse Gina, sentando-se e começando a contar tudo sobre as premonições e sobre o seu estranho envolvimento com Draco Malfoy. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de envolvimento.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá! :) mais um capítulo e esse nem demorou muito, né? para as pessoas que estavam ansiosas por action, espero que esse beijo tenha sido pelo menos um pouco satisfatório. x)

o próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco, porque eu não tenho ele pronto, nem no pc nem na cabeça, preciso definir umas coisas ainda. torçam para a inspiração vir logo, hehehe...

anyway, mandem reviews, pelamor de Deus. nem que seja pra dizer que não ficou legal ou pra dar sugestões/críticas. essa foi a primeira vez que eu realmente descrevo um beijo em fics, então queria saber como ficou.

eu sei que a fic tá meio confusa ainda, principalmente a parte do Draco, já que a fic é relatada mais pelo lado da Gina, mas eu garanto que tudo vai ser esclarecido, e que eu vou mostrar mais o lado do Draco. tenham um pouco de paciência, pq a fic ainda não tá toda resolvida na minha cabeça. ela inicialmente ia ter só uns 5 capítulos, e agora, pelo que eu tô vendo, vai ter uns 10, por aí...

Beijos para **BiaMalfoy84, Princess Warlike, Anaisa, Mione G. Potter RJ, miaka, Kirina-Li, Ana Luthor, Luna-br e Bebely Black**. brigadão pelas reviews, espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Ah, e esse capítulo vai especialmente pra **Ana Luthor** fofa. ;) brigada por ter betado ele pra mim e por ter dado idéias para o título. e no ballet a gente também usa o "merda" pra desejar sorte, hehhee... tbm acho legal!

bom, é isso. beijocas, see ya!


	8. Na Reunião dos Monitores

**Capítulo Oito – Na reunião dos monitores**

_You're looking my way, you're looking good   
Needs no explaining, it's understood   
Electric shivers, across my skin   
It's like a fever, and you're my only medicine_

_(Reactor – Feeling The Love)_

**P**erdidos em gestos, olhares e conversas sem sentido. Era assim que eles vinham passando as últimas semanas. Através de encontros supostamente ocasionais nos corredores e trocas de insultos constantes, eles tentavam esconder a atração fatal que sentiam um pelo outro. Eles não iam ceder tão fácil, não mesmo. Não iam admitir que seus corpos tremiam quando sem querer eles se esbarravam, que suas bocas ficavam secas quando se encaravam, que procuravam se encontrar nos corredores só para trocar um ou outro insulto.

Aquilo era um jogo, eles tinham suas regras e não ousavam quebrá-las. Qualquer demonstração de desejo ou de fraqueza era contra essas regras, então eles simplesmente dissimulavam. Se fossem outras pessoas, até pareceria estranho tantas brigas sem motivo, tantos insultos exagerados. Mas eles eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Aquilo tudo era normal, e até esperado vindo dos dois.

O que eles não sabiam é que quanto mais se esbarravam, quanto mais brigavam, mais sentiam necessidade de se encontrar e brigar novamente. Era um vício adquirido por ambos que eles não queriam e nem sabiam como se livrar.

* * *

Gina correu os olhos pela mesa redonda cercada pelos 24 monitores das casas, tentando não pousar os olhos na parte da mesa dedicada à Sonserina, mais especificamente em um certo loiro. 

E lá estavam eles de novo, no mesmo jogo que vinham jogando há semanas. "Meu Deus, já faz semanas?" ela se perguntava, enquanto fingia prestar atenção no que Mione dizia. Depois de muito hesitar, olhou de relance para o loiro e para a sua surpresa, ele estava olhando-a. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo o rosto queimar. Maldita hora que tinha decidido encará-lo.

* * *

Ele estava na sua posição de sempre, meio deitado na cadeira, com os braços cruzados. Tentava por tudo não ceder a tentação de olhar para a ruiva, em algum ponto da mesa redonda, mas era impossível. Arriscou um olhar, afinal uma espiada só não fazia mal, fazia? Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. Olhava para Granger, prestava atenção no que quer que ela estivesse dizendo, ou melhor, reclamando. A ruiva de repente o encarou, mas desviou logo o olhar, corada, ao ver que ele estava olhando-a. Ele esboçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios, satisfeito. 

- Malfoy, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Hermione, e Draco se virou para olhá-la.

- Não Granger, eu não estou ouvindo nenhuma palavra do seu discurso enfadonho. – ele disse, com a voz arrastada.

Hermione bufou.

- Como eu estava dizendo, _Malfoy_, precisamos deixar uma boa quantidade de monitores aqui nas férias de Natal, para o castelo não virar uma zona total. Quem se habilitar a ficar aqui, assine a lista que eu vou deixar na sala. – ela disse, e se sentou.

A monitora chefe, uma setimanista da Corvinal se levantou.

- Obrigada Hermione. – ela encarou Gina. - Gina, você poderia ficar com a lista e me entregar amanhã pela manhã? – Gina acordou subitamente do seu transe e acenou com a cabeça. – Obrigada. Alguém mais tem alguma consideração a fazer? Não? "timo, então eu declaro a reunião encerrada. – ela disse, batendo um pequeno martelo na mesa.

Os monitores se levantaram. Alguns se aglomeraram em volta de Gina, enquanto os outros saíam da sala.

Draco continuou sentado, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede. Tinha que decidir o que fazer: ficar em Hogwarts e esperar seu pai procurá-lo ou ir para casa e enfrentá-lo de uma vez. Normalmente ele escolheria a segunda opção, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele não sabia como seu pai ia reagir, nem o que iria fazer. Não tinha decidido se ia se aliar a Dumbledore ou fugir e se isolar dessa guerra. Mas de qualquer jeito, era melhor ficar em Hogwarts, pelo menos até ter um plano...

- Gina, me ouve, por favor! – uma voz masculina o tirou dos seus pensamentos e ele olhou na direção de onde a voz estava vindo. Michael Corner, monitor da Corvinal, estava em pé, de frente para a Weasley, e os dois pareciam muito irritados.

- Michael, eu já disse que não tenho nada para ouvir.

Draco se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, se aproximando de onde os dois estavam, sem ser notado. A essa altura, a sala já estava vazia a não ser por ele, Gina e Corner.

- Deixa disso, vai! É só um passeio em Hogsmeade, que mal pode fazer?

Gina olhou para Michael, os olhos faiscavam e as orelhas estavam vermelhas. Aquele garoto com certeza não sabia onde estava pisando, porque se soubesse, já teria parado de insistir muito antes das orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Ele com certeza não conhecia o chamado "gênio Weasley". Ela fechou as mãos, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Fará mal à sanidade dela, Corner. - veio a voz arrastada de Draco, fazendo com que os dois olhassem para ele, assustados. Eles não tinham visto que a sala não estava vazia. - Mas isso, claro, se ela já não estiver muito prejudicada devido a todo aquele tempo que vocês---

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Corner perguntou, sem deixá-lo terminar a frase. Draco o olhou friamente. _Ninguém_ interrompe um Malfoy.

- Certamente não estou aqui para assistir ao seu showzinho, Corner. Só quero assinar essa maldita lista. Acredite, eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em ouvir essa conversa patética.

Gina, que até agora se mantinha calada e imóvel, pegou a lista em cima da mesa e entregou-a para Draco, que tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto.

- Aqui a lista, Malfoy. – ela se virou para Michael novamente. - E pela última vez, eu não vou para Hogsmeade com você nesse fim de semana. Já combinei de ir com o Dino.

- Ai, trocado por um grifinóriozinho sangue-ruim. Você realmente está mal, Corner. – disse Draco em tom de deboche, enquanto assinava a lista.

- Olha aqui, cuide da sua vida, Malfoy! – disse Corner com ferocidade.

- Não, obrigado, Corner. Assistir você levando um fora da Weasley está bem interessante no momento.

Ele encarou furioso o loiro, que tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto. Olhou para Gina mais uma vez e saiu da sala, bufando.

- Porque você faz isso? – perguntou a ruiva quando ficou a sós na sala com Draco.

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou, encarando-a.

- Porque você é tão desagradável com todo mundo?

- Eu não sou desagradável com todo mundo, Weasley. Apenas com quem merece e com quem não me interessa ser agradável.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Me diga pelo menos _uma_ pessoa com quem você é agradável.

- São muitos, Weasley, você é que não presta atenção. Blaise Zabini, Professores Snape e Dumbledore, minha mãe, minhas namoradas...

- Pansy Parkinson que o diga, - disse Gina, sarcasticamente.

- Minha relação com a Pansy é diferente. Eu a uso, ela me usa. Simples assim, não tem envolvimento, é só uma troca de... _favores_.

- Vocês sonserinos são desprezíveis, - ela disse, enojada.

- Não, Weasley, é aí que você se engana. Nós não somos desprezíveis, só não somos tão hipócritas como o resto das pessoas. Toda relação se baseia numa troca de interesses e de favores. A única diferença, é que nós admitimos isso.

- Então pra você é assim? Só interesse e atração? Pra você não existe envolvimento? – ela começou, lembrando-se do beijo que eles trocaram. Não conseguia acreditar que não tinha significado nada para ele. Não que ela esperasse que ele lhe jurasse amor eterno por causa de um beijo, longe disso. Mas alguns beijos significavam mais e esse definitivamente era um deles. - Um beijo não significa...

- Nada mais que um beijo, - ele disse, encarando um ponto qualquer na parede. Sabia que ela estava se referindo ao beijo deles, e por mais que relutasse em admitir, aquele beijo tinha sido especial, diferente. Não tinha sido só um beijo, parecia haver algo mais, uma química que ele nunca tinha sentido com nenhuma outra garota antes.

- Você é um babaca, Malfoy. – ela disse friamente.

Ele riu e a encarou, mas ela desviou o olhar imediatamente para o chão.

- É mesmo, Weasley? – ele disse, caminhando para frente e ficando a apenas alguns passos dela. – Então porque você ainda conversa comigo?

- Eu... eu não sei, Malfoy! – ela disse, encarando-o ferozmente. Seus olhos brilhavam como fogo e ela tinha os punhos cerrados. - Eu não sei! Eu não sei porque sinto necessidade de conversar com você, de te insultar, de esbarrar em você nos corredores, de te olhar no Salão Principal, eu simplesmente **preciso** fazer essas coisas e nem ao menos sei o motivo de querer fazê-las!

Ela desviou o olhar imediatamente, ofegante. _"Céus, como ela fica linda quando está alterada!"_ ele pensou, sentindo remorso por estar pensando isso dela. Porque tinha que pensar isso dela, justo dela? Por Merlin, ele podia sentir desejo por qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts, menos por ela. Mas era inútil lutar contra isso. Quando ele se deu conta, já tinha se aproximado mais ainda dela, posto uma mão em seu queixo e erguido seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– Porque você é sempre assim?

- Assim como? – ela perguntou, com a voz fraca.

- Tão encantadora que me faz sempre querer beijá-la. – ele disse, e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uniu seus lábios aos dela.

Era um beijo calmo, porém intenso. Ele tinha uma mão no rosto dela e a outra na cintura, enquanto ela entrelaçou as mãos na nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Perguntavam-se como uma coisa podia ser tão errada e ao mesmo tempo parecer tão certa. Sentiam as respirações ofegantes um do outro enquanto turbilhões de sensações diferentes invadiam seus corpos. Ele levou a mão que estava no seu rosto para a sua nuca e ela arrepiou com o toque gelado dele. Na verdade, seu corpo inteiro parecia estar arrepiado e aquilo era uma sensação assustadora e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Gina, você está... uooou!

Os dois separaram-se rapidamente e Gina olhou na direção da voz. Ela viu Rebeca parada à porta, olhando para eles com os olhos arregalados e boquiaberta. Gina subitamente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, ou melhor, com quem estava fazendo, então olhou para Draco, que a encarava e tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

Ela começou a andar em direção a porta para sair da sala quando se lembrou: _"A lista!"._ Virou e viu que Draco parecia ter lido seus pensamentos, porque segurava a lista com a mão estendida na direção dela. Encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados que sempre lhe foram tão intrigantes e começou a caminhar na direção dele para pegar a lista.

Ele a encarava também e ambos não piscavam ou mostravam qualquer sinal de que iriam romper com o contato visual. A cada passo que Gina dava, aquela sensação estranha no seu estômago aumentava e a distância entre eles, que antes era pouca, agora parecia enorme. Quando estava próxima dele, ela ergueu a mão e segurou a lista.

Inevitavelmente seus dedos tocaram os dedos dele. Aqueles malditos tremores invadiram seu corpo e ela tentou não corar nem parar de encará-lo. Ficaram ali, parados, se encarando, sentindo apenas o contato entre suas mãos e deliciando-se com aquilo. Aquele toque gelado dele, céus, como aquele toque a deixava tonta.

- Hem, hem. - Rebeca pigarreou, fazendo Gina acordar dos seus pensamentos, ou melhor, da falta deles, porque a única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar era em sua mão tocando a mão do loiro, seus olhos encarando os olhos dele.

Draco soltou a lista, ainda encarando Gina, até ela se virar, pegar no braço da amiga e sair da sala. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando entender tudo o que tinha acontecido ali, mas quando aproximou a mão do rosto, sentiu aquele cheiro de lírios. ""timo", ele pensou com desagrado. Agora o cheiro estava impregnado na sua mão, aquele cheiro que ele amava e odiava, que o fazia entrar em contradição com seus princípios. Saiu da sala irritado, pronto para xingar o primeiro que aparecesse em seu caminho para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

* * *

Gina caminhava ao lado de Rebeca, fugindo do olhar dela, fitando sempre o chão. A amiga esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa enquanto elas caminhavam para o Salão Comunal, mas quando percebeu que Gina ia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, puxou a ruiva para uma sala vazia e trancou a porta. 

- Você quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

Gina encarou Rebeca e meneou a cabeça.

- Nada está acontecendo, Beca, nada...

- Ah sim, - disse Rebeca, – agora beijar Draco Malfoy em uma sala vazia é nada.

- Não é o que você está pensando...

- Então vai me dizer que vocês não estão envolvidos?

- Não! Claro que não, Rebeca! Por Merlin, foi só um beijo.

- Só mais um beijo, você quer dizer. Porque pelo que eu saiba, não é a primeira vez que vocês se beijam...

Gina suspirou.

- Não era pra ter acontecido...

- Mas aconteceu, Gina. – disse Rebeca, encarando-a duramente. Logo depois ela suavizou o olhar. – Já pensou se invés de mim, o Rony tivesse ido procurar por você? – Gina engoliu em seco. – Eu só estou tentando te falar pra você ter mais cuidado se você quiser sair por aí beijando o Malfoy.

- Eu não quero sair por aí beijando o Malfoy!

Rebeca rolou os olhos.

- Não que seja certo, mas convenhamos que ele é um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts e---

- Não Rebeca! – disse Gina, alterada. – O Malfoy pode até ser um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, mas ele é sonserino! E é um Malfoy acima de tudo. Nós nos odiamos.

- Não foi isso que pareceu quando eu entrei na sala e vi vocês praticamente se engolindo. - disse Rebeca, num tom divertido.

Gina suspirou novamente e encostou-se na parede, olhando para o chão.

- Eu acho que estou ficando louca ou algo assim. – ela disse, amargamente. – Querer beijar o Malfoy toda vez que eu o vejo? Isso não é normal, eu devo estar sob algum feitiço ou...

Rebeca caminhou até ela e segurou sua mão.

- Olha, eu seria a primeira pessoa a te dizer que você está louca e que essa atração pelo Malfoy provavelmente vem de algum feitiço ou poção. Mas eu te conheço, Gina. Eu te conheço o suficiente pra dizer que talvez... Talvez você esteja gostando do Malfoy.

Gina estremeceu e encarou Rebeca, parecendo assustada.

- Não. – ela disse firmemente, balançando a cabeça. – Eu não estou gostando do Malfoy, isso não é certo e não está acontecendo. Eu provavelmente bati a cabeça quando caí da vassoura aquele dia e---

- Gina... Você pode tentar se enganar o quanto quiser. Mas acho que a verdade está estampada na sua cara quando você o vê nos corredores, quando ele te olha e até quando vocês brigam. Se você não quer admitir isso, tudo bem, mas isso não vai durar para sempre. Você vai acordar logo, logo e perceber que está gostando dele. Só quero te dizer que quando precisar, eu estarei aqui. Mesmo que seja pra te ouvir dizer que está gostando do Malfoy.

Gina sorriu fracamente e abraçou a amiga.

- Obrigada, Beca. – ela disse sorrindo, e Rebeca retribuiu o sorriso.

- Acho bom nós voltarmos para o Salão Comunal, todos estavam preocupados com o seu "sumiço"...

Gina rolou os olhos, e elas caminharam de volta para a Grifinória. Quando as pessoas parariam de tratá-la como criança?

Chegaram no Salão Comunal e sentaram-se junto com Harry, Rony e Mione, perto da lareira. Conversaram por algumas horas, mas como já estava ficando tarde eles resolveram subir para seus dormitórios e dormir, já que no outro dia tinham uma ida à Hogsmeade.

Porém, por mais que Gina tentasse, ela não conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama e podia ouvir a voz de Rebeca ecoando na sua cabeça: "_Talvez você esteja gostando do Malfoy_". E se isso fosse verdade? E se ela realmente estivesse gostando do Malfoy? Oh céus. Isso não era certo, isso não podia acontecer...

* * *

- Gina, acorda! 

Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade do quarto a forçou a fechá-los novamente. Ela rolou na cama e se embrulhou um pouco mais nos lençóis.

- Gina...

Gina bufou e finalmente abriu os olhos. Olhou para os lados e viu Rebeca de pé em frente ao espelho, chamando-a.

- Você vai perder o passeio de Hogsmeade. - disse Rebeca, enquanto Gina se sentava.

- É mesmo, o passeio... – ela disse, arrumando os cabelos. – Ah, eu não vou.

Rebeca se virou para encará-la diretamente.

- Como assim você não vai?

Gina balançou os ombros.

- Não indo, ué.

- É claro que você vai! Você não combinou com o Dino?

- Diga que eu estou doente, sei lá... - ela disse, entrando no banheiro. Rebeca a seguiu.

- Virginia Weasley, me dê um motivo plausível pra você não ir para Hogsmeade hoje! É nosso último passeio antes do Natal, e os presentes que você vai comprar?

- Eu já comprei quase tudo, o resto eu peço por correio-coruja. - Gina disse, parada em frente ao espelho, escovando os dentes. Rebeca caminhou e parou ao seu lado, de braços cruzados.

- Porque você não quer ir?

- Sei lá, não estou muito a fim, só isso.

- Sei... Não tem nada a ver com o beijo em um certo sonserino ontem?

Gina ergueu o olhar para Rebeca.

- Não, não tem nada a ver com o beijo que o Malfoy me deu ontem.

- E que foi muito bem correspondido, não esqueça que você também o beijou.

Gina bufou e saiu do banheiro, sentando-se na sua cama.

- Você tem que me lembrar disso a cada cinco minutos que ficamos sozinhas?

- Não, não tenho. – disse Rebeca, entrando no quarto de novo. – Mas é que é divertido ver você se irritar com esse assunto. - ela disse rindo.

Gina lançou um olhar furioso para Rebeca, que tentou segurar o riso ao ver a reação da amiga.

- Você vai dizer que eu estou doente ou eu vou ter que dar um fora no Dino? Eu não vou a Hogsmeade e pronto.

Rebeca rolou os olhos e ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendição.

- Ok, ok. Eu digo para o Dino e para quem mais perguntar que você está com cólica, ou algo assim. Mas depois você vai me explicar direitinho porque essa súbita vontade de ficar sozinha no castelo.

- Tá bom, mas eu só preciso de um tempo sozinha pra pensar...

- E eu finjo que acredito nisso. - Rebeca disse, rindo. – Agora é melhor eu ir, não posso me atrasar. Promete que vai ficar bem?

Gina acenou com a cabeça e observou a amiga sair do quarto. Levantou-se e entrou no chuveiro. Deixou a água quente cair sobre o corpo e tentou se concentrar somente naquela sensação, sem pensar em nada. Depois de um tempo, saiu do banho, vestiu-se e desceu para o Salão Principal. Hogwarts estava quase deserta, a não ser pelos alunos do primeiro e segundo ano e alguns do sétimo ano, estudando para seus N.I.E.M.s, que não foram para Hogsmeade. Ela não se demorou no Salão, já que não estava com muita fome.

Saiu do castelo e começou a andar pelos jardins. Caminhava lentamente pela neve muito branca que batia um pouco acima dos seus tornozelos. Depois de um tempo caminhando sem rumo, parou perto da Floresta Negra, no ponto onde esta se encontrava com o lago num emaranhado de árvores muito grossas. Ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, sentindo os flocos de neve caírem sobre seu rosto e sorriu.

Ela sempre gostou do inverno e essa sensação gelada no rosto lhe dava uma paz indescritível. Ficou assim, de olhos fechados por um tempo indefinido, tentando se concentrar ao máximo na neve e esquecer aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos cinzentos que a arrepiavam e lhe davam uma sensação estranha no estômago quando ela os encarava. Tentava esquecer também aquele cabelo loiro platinado que sempre estava milimetricamente alinhado e que balançava de leve quando seu dono andava, dando-lhe um ar bem sexy. Tentava por tudo esquecer aquela voz fria e arrastada, e a sensação gostosa que tinha quando ele falava _daquele_ jeito ao pé de seu ouvido. Tentava desesperadamente esquecer o dono daqueles olhos, daqueles cabelos, daquela voz. Não podia estar gostando de Draco Malfoy. Não mesmo.

"_Tudo por causa dessas malditas premonições_", ela pensou, lembrando-se de como tudo tinha acontecido. Começou a simpatizar com Malfoy depois que tivera aquela premonição sobre seu assassinato. Ficou sensibilizada com aquela visão, e por mais que o odiasse, sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-lo, mesmo porque sabia que era a única capaz disso. Balançou a cabeça, concluindo que isso não era verdade, que tinha simpatizado com o Malfoy depois que ele curara sua mão, salvara sua vida no jogo de quadribol e a levara para a enfermaria depois daquele tombo. E é claro, embora tentasse negar, depois daquele primeiro beijo, ela simpatizara muito mais com ele. E por mais estranho que isso soasse, parecia ser recíproco. Draco sempre parecia estar esbarrando com ela nos corredores e encarando-a com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, embora tentasse demonstrar o contrário, já que continuava a insultá-la sempre que cruzava com ela.

Gina sentou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, de olhos fechados, tentando mais uma vez afastar esses pensamentos. Tinha que tirar aquele garoto da cabeça. Ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, mesmo que ele sentisse alguma coisa por ela, o que ela duvidava muito, isso nunca daria certo. Abriu os olhos e encarou a neve. Aquela visão lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. "_Não. Não pode ser!_", ela pensou, mas logo em seguida ouviu algo que confirmou suas suspeitas.

- Crucio! – disse uma voz extremamente fria. Vinha de dentro da floresta, mas não parecia estar muito longe. Gina levantou e correu em direção a voz, ela sabia para onde devia ir e sabia o que veria quando chegasse lá.

* * *

**N/A**: _toc toc_ alguém aí? nossa, será que **alguém** ainda lembra dessa história? hehehe... tá, não me matem, mas eu tive uma crise _total_, perdi _todo_ o tesão pela história, tava com planos praoutra fanfic e consequentemente mais empolgada comela (acho que vou publicar aqui depois)mas acho que agora tá tudo "resolvido" 

Anyway, não me matem também por esse final, mas eu precisava deixar um suspensezinho barato no ar. o/e eu sei que eu quase não to mostrando o ponto de vista do draco, mas relaxem, ele deve aparecer logo, logo...

tá, vamos lá brigadão **Bebely Black, vånesså, miaka, Ronnie Granger Weezhy, Ana Luthor, Mione G. Potter RJ,** e** Duda Amaral** pelas reviews **fofíssimas** e brigadão também **Raisa Rechter **e** Narinha HP** pelos e-mails que eu **amei** também.

aliás, esse capítulo só saiu graças à **Nairinha**, que quase me obrigou a escrever e ficava mandando eu juntar os dois nas nossas aulas chatas. brigada, fofa! só vc mesmo com essa paciência de _elefante_ pra me aturar falando dessa fic (e da outra também, hehehe)

brigadão também (como sempre) dona **Ana Luthor** que betou pra mim. e relaxa, honey. vc tem o _direito _de ter preguiça, hohohô. euzinha mesmo, morro de preguiça. x) e brigada também pelo toque, realmente quando eu fui reler percebi que "becky" tava muito paty e muito gay. >P pode "dar pitaco" quando quiser, vc tem autoridade de beta pra isso, ;)

nham, axo que é isso... espero q tenham gostado do capítulo e pode deixar que o próximo não vai demorar (_espero)_ pq tá quase todo escrito.

beijoks

gY


	9. Droga Milagrosa

**Capítulo 9 – Droga Milagrosa**

_I want to trip inside your head  
Spend the day there…  
To hear the things you haven't said  
And see what you might see  
I want to hear you when you call  
Do you feel anything at all?  
I want to see your thoughts take shape  
And walk right out_

_**(U2 - Miracle Drug)**_

_- Crucio! – disse uma voz extremamente fria. Vinha de dentro da floresta, mas não parecia estar muito longe. Gina levantou e correu em direção a voz, ela sabia para onde devia ir e sabia o que veria quando chegasse lá. _

Gina sentiu um aperto no peito e rezava para que a premonição não fosse verdadeira, como as outras que ela tivera. E mesmo sabendo que isso só dependia dela, ela não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Chegou à clareira de onde veio o grito, e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Viu um corpo caído no chão. O corpo de Draco. Ele estava se contorcendo com a dor que a maldição trazia, mas não gritava. Gina desviou o olhar e não demorou muito para achar Lúcio Malfoy, de pé ao lado do filho, apontando-lhe a varinha e rodeando-o. Ele parou de costas para Gina, o que deixou a garota muito grata, pelo menos teria menos chances de ser vista.

- Bem, Draco, já lhe avisei, - o homem disse abaixando a varinha. Draco levantou ofegante, parecendo sentir muita dor e olhou para o pai. Seus olhos estavam mais frios do que Gina jamais vira e brilhavam intensamente. Ela nunca tinha visto Draco assim, ele encarava o pai como um homem encarando outro homem, mantinha-se ereto, o peito estava um pouco estufado, tinha a cabeça erguida e estava muito sério. Ele lhe lembrava muito alguém que ela conheceu no passado, alguém que ela queria esquecer. – já lhe amaldiçoei, espero que você tenha entendido o recado. Junte-se a mim e ao seu mestre e eu esquecerei todo esse episódio e não te castigarei mais.

Draco sorriu.

- Essa nossa "conversa" só me serviu para uma coisa, _pai._ Só me deu mais certeza da minha decisão. Não me juntarei a vocês lunáticos, não seguirei os seus planos, não farei nada do que você quer.

- E vai fazer o que? – rosnou Lúcio. – Se unir ao Potter?

- Talvez. - disse Draco, divertindo-se com a reação do pai. – Melhor me unir a um heróizinho metido com uma cicatriz na testa a me unir a um mestiço maluco que acha que pode dominar o mundo.

- Eu lamento muito por você, filho. A partir de hoje você não será mais um Malfoy.

- Eu sou muito mais Malfoy que você, e você sabe disso. – Draco disse, com uma espécie de sorriso no rosto - Você pode me deserdar, mas eu nunca deixarei de ser um Malfoy.

Lúcio gargalhou. Era uma risada fria, que ecoou pela Floresta e fez os cabelos da nuca de Gina se arrepiarem.

- Acho que você não me entendeu, _filho_. Você não será mais um Malfoy, – ele disse, com desdém. – porque você não existirá mais.

Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua respiração falhar. Viu que Draco não parecia ter medo, apenas ergueu o queixo para o pai e fechou os olhos esperando o inevitável.

- Avad...

- _Expelliarmus_! - gritou Gina rapidamente, saindo de onde se escondera e apontando a varinha para Lúcio, que por ter sido pego de surpresa, não conseguiu escapar do feitiço. A varinha dele voou a poucos metros do seu corpo e ele caiu no chão, ainda tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Lúcio virou-se no chão e encarou-a boquiaberto, parecendo muito surpreso. Draco, atrás dele, fazia o mesmo.

Gina ignorou os olhares sobre ela, atravessou a clareira e chegou até um Draco Malfoy ligeiramente abobado.

- Weasley, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou exasperado.

- Salvando sua vida, oras. Anda logo, vamos sair daqui!

Ela puxou a mão dele e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da clareira, mas algo a impediu.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – Lúcio gritou, apontando para Gina, que caiu no chão, petrificada. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando Draco, mas ele tinha desaparecido. – Garota estúpida. Você realmente acha que pode se livrar de mim tão fácil assim? Agora, onde será que se meteu o covarde do meu fi---

Mas Lúcio não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque um lobo surgiu vindo detrás de algumas árvores e pulou sobre ele. Ele travou uma luta corpo-a-corpo com o lobo, já que tinha perdido novamente sua varinha. Gina assistia a cena, estática no chão, lágrimas silenciosas caíam de seus olhos. Draco tinha fugido e a deixado ali, e se não fosse aquele lobo, ela provavelmente já estaria morta. Ficava se perguntando porque tinha se importado com Malfoy, tinha se arriscado para salvar a vida dele e assim que ele lhe retribuía, fugindo e a deixando ali, com o segundo homem que ela mais odiava, já que o primeiro definitivamente era Tom Riddle. "_Ele é um Malfoy, Virgínia. Nunca se importará com alguém a não ser com ele mesmo"_, ela pensou, sentindo um aperto enorme no coração.

O lobo ainda lutava com Lúcio e parecia estar levando a melhor. Gina podia ver que o homem tinha sérios arranhões no rosto e fora mordido no braço. O sangue dele manchava a neve muito branca, que chegava a ficar rosada em alguns pontos. Aquela decididamente era uma visão horrível.

Lúcio por fim conseguiu empurrar o lobo para o lado, mas não lutou mais, apenas pôs as mãos nos bolsos e desapareceu. Gina não sabia como, já que ouvira Hermione dizer milhões de vezes que era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora, não lhe importava como Lúcio Malfoy tinha desaparecido. Tudo que lhe importava era que Draco tinha deixado-a sozinha e agora o lobo estava se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Era um lobo muito bonito e se Gina estivesse em outras condições, provavelmente ficaria maravilhada. Seu pêlo era muito branco por quase todo o corpo, exceto nas costas, onde tinha manchas cinza-prateadas. Ela fitou os olhos do lobo. Eram de um azul muito intenso e acinzentado, frios e inexpressivos, aqueles olhos lhe pareciam estranhamente familiares.

O lobo estava cambaleando e andava devagar, como se estivesse ferido. Quando chegou ao seu lado, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Aquilo certamente não era um lobo, ele estava crescendo, tomando uma forma humana.

Segundos depois, a transformação estava completa e Gina viu quem era o lobo e teve a certeza de que estaria berrando se o feitiço não a impedisse. O lobo era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- _Finite Incantatem_, - ele murmurou, tirando o feitiço de Gina e caindo desmaiado, logo em seguida.

A garota sentou, ainda atordoada e meio tonta e olhou para Draco, caído e parecendo muito machucado. Tinham que sair dali o mais rápido possível, então ela reuniu toda a força que tinha para fazer com que suas pernas parassem de tremer e a obedecessem. Depois de um esforço enorme, ela conseguiu levantar-se, apoiando-se em uma árvore.

- _Mobilicorpus_ – ela murmurou, apontando a varinha para Draco e começando a fazer o caminho de volta para o castelo, com o corpo do garoto pairando no ar, ao seu lado.

Minutos depois estavam na Ala Hospitalar, sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Ela colocou Gina em uma cama, forçou-a a beber uma poção com um gosto nada agradável e desapareceu com Draco por trás das cortinas.

Gina ficou ali, apenas fitando o teto, tentando não pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. Podia ouvir Madame Pomfrey murmurar feitiços e sair detrás das cortinas vez ou outra, voltando sempre com uma poção e resmungando coisas que Gina não podia ouvir.

Depois de muita insistência, Madame Pomfrey deixou a garota se sentar ao lado da cama de Draco e ficar ali, velando o sono dele. Ele dormia com uma expressão serena no rosto, que estava mais pálido que o normal, e ela observou cada detalhe do rosto dele, desde o queixo pontudo até os finos fios de cabelo que caíam displicentemente sobre os olhos fechados.

Reparou que ele estava se remexendo na cama, parecia tremer. Num impulso, que nem ela soube explicar, segurou a mão dele que repousava sobre os lençóis. Continuava fria como sempre, talvez até mais, e ela se sentiu muito confortável ali. Tudo que podia sentir era sua mão prensada contra a dele, tudo que podia ouvir era a respiração profunda e compassada dele, tudo o que podia ver era o rosto dele, iluminado fracamente pelos raios do sol poente lá fora.

Essa era uma das horas em que ela queria saber ler mentes. Daria tudo para saber o que ele estava sonhando, o que ele pensava dela... Queria muito saber ler seus olhos inexpressivos, entender o que havia por trás das palavras frias que ele dizia. Queria conhecê-lo de verdade. Sabia que havia muito por trás da máscara de frieza e indiferença que ele vestia. Mas também havia muito separando-os.

Se ele fosse realmente o que parecia ser quando está dormindo: calmo e sereno... Seria tudo tão mais fácil se ele não fosse um babaca sonserino que só sabia insultar os outros por motivo nenhum. Na verdade, seria tudo muito mais fácil se ele não fosse quem ele era: Malfoy, sonserino, frio, arrogante... "Porque eu sinto alguma coisa por ele?" ela se perguntou, mas não encontrou resposta. Ele era o oposto dela em tudo: nos pensamentos, nos valores, nas atitudes... E a pergunta ficava ecoando na sua mente, "Porque diabos eu sinto alguma coisa por ele???"

* * *

Draco sentiu um cheiro suave de lírios, abriu os olhos e suspirou ao ter a visão cabelos vermelhos. Olhou para a garota, estava sentada numa cadeira e dormia sobre um braço posicionado na cama. A mão do outro braço estava entrelaçada à sua própria mão e a sensação de ter a mão quente dela sobre a sua era reconfortante, mas ele não queria admitir ou pensar sobre isso. Ouviu passos e fechou os olhos, não queria que soubessem que ele tinha acordado, não queria ser importunado. Sua cabeça doía e ele precisava pensar sobre tudo que havia acontecido.

Gina acordou assustada com um barulho de passos e viu Madame Pomfrey entrando no aposento. A enfermeira sorriu para ela.

- Senhorita Weasley, já está escurecendo e você está cansada. - ela disse em um tom maternal. – Vá para o seu dormitório, você precisa dormir.

Gina olhou para Draco ali, dormindo profunda e tranqüilamente. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, tirando uns fios que caíam sobre seus olhos fechados. Ele estremeceu com o toque dela, mas ela não percebeu.

- Eu queria estar aqui quando ele acordasse...

- Eu sei, mas você precisa dormir um pouco. Vamos, eu te levo até a porta.

Ela não disse nada. Queria ficar ali e esperar que ele acordasse, mas estava cansada.

- Façamos assim: - sugeriu a enfermeira – você vai dormir e assim que ele acordar eu mando-lhe uma coruja e você pode vir aqui amanhã, depois do café para vê-lo.

Gina finalmente cedeu. Olhou para Draco novamente, apertou a mão do loiro e saiu da enfermaria seguida por Madame Pomfrey.

Draco abriu os olhos novamente e ficou olhando para o teto. Repassou mentalmente tudo que havia acontecido, sem saber o que pensar daquela situação. Seu pai tentou matá-lo e fora salvo por uma Weasley, duas ações totalmente impensadas e inesperadas por ele. Seu pai podia odiá-lo, deserdá-lo, mas ele nunca pensou que ele tentaria matá-lo. "Não é como se ele fosse o melhor pai do mundo mesmo..." ele pensou sem remorsos.

Agora porquê aquela Weasley tinha salvado sua vida era o que o intrigava. Ela não podia! Porque ela não o tinha deixado morrer ali? Não que ele quisesse morrer, é claro que não, mas ele não queria ter sido salvo por ela. E por quê ela tinha ficado ali, velando o sono dele? Por quê queria voltar? Por quê estava preocupada com ele? Ela não devia estar fazendo isso, ela devia odiá-lo, assim como ele a odiava.

"Mas você não a odeia" dizia uma voz chata no fundo de sua cabeça, que ele se recusava a ouvir. Durante toda a vida ele fugiu de sentimentos e compromissos, eles só complicam tudo. Seu envolvimento - se é que se pode chamar assim - com ela começou por pura diversão, ela não era de se jogar fora afinal das contas, mas ele havia esquecido de que ela era uma Weasley, uma grifinória, tudo que ele sempre odiou. "Tudo o que seu pai sempre te disse para odiar" disse a mesma voz chata que ele ignorou novamente.

Ele bufou e fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer novamente e pensar parecia ser um esforço enorme, maior do que ele queria fazer agora. Achou melhor dormir, não adiantava nada pensar nessas coisas agora. Virou para o lado e dormiu um sono pesado, cheio de pesadelos.

* * *

- GINA! – gritou Rony, assim que ela entrou na Sala Comunal. Ele atravessou a sala rapidamente e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – Você está bem? O que você estava fazendo na Ala Hospitalar?

- Eu estou bem Rony, eu só...

- Você não parece bem, você está pálida! – ele exclamou, rouco.

- Rony, deixe a garota respirar, - ralhou Hermione ao chegar junto com Harry e Rebeca. Gina sorriu.

- Obrigada, Mione. Agora, como eu ia dizendo, eu estou bem, foi só um mal estar, não precisa ficar preocupado.

- Como se eu não fosse me preocupar com o que acontece de errado com a minha irmãzinha!

- Claro que você se preocupa... – ela disse num tom irônico e notou, satisfeita, que ninguém tinha reparado. - Eu estou cansada, vou subir e dormir, se vocês me dão licença. - ela disse secamente, subindo as escadas para o dormitório logo em seguida, muito irritada.

Entrou no quarto vazio e se sentou na sua cama.

- Hipócrita! – ela exclamou com raiva, jogando um travesseiro no chão e abraçando os joelhos.

- Ok, você pode me explicar porque o súbito acesso de raiva?

Gina ergueu os olhos para a porta.

- Beca... Eu não tinha visto que você estava atrás de mim... – ela suspirou. – Não é nada, é só o Rony com toda essa preocupação fingida.

- Fingida? – perguntou Rebeca, sentando-se do lado de Gina. – Olha, eu vi o estado dele quando ficou sabendo que você estava na Ala Hospitalar. Não parecia nem um pouco que era atuação.

- Não estou falando que é atuação. É só que... Bom, o Rony não sabe muito do que acontece na minha vida não é? Ele só se preocupa quando eu estou doente ou então quando eu me machuco. Não é como se ele fosse o irmão mais presente do mundo, na maioria do tempo ele nem me nota.

- Ah, Gina, não diga isso. Você sabe que não é assim. – Gina encarou Rebeca. – Hum, certo, talvez ele não seja lá um irmão muito presente, mas ele se preocupa com você, não seja injusta.

- Não estou reclamando e eu não me importo, já me acostumei com isso. E contanto que um diário amaldiçoado não caia nas minhas mãos de novo, ele não tem com o que se preocupar mesmo. – ela disse e logo em seguida começou a rir. Rebeca a encarou friamente.

- Sabe, isso não é nem um pouco engraçado.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - ela disse, tentando parar de rir. – Mas é preferível rir de algumas coisas... Ah, esquece. Como foi o dia em Hogsmeade?

- Foi bom, fomos ao Três Vassouras, fizemos compras na Zonko's, o de sempre. Você podia me contar porque passou o dia na Ala Hospitalar, sabia?

Gina hesitou. Ela esperava que Rebeca esquecesse isso, não se sentia pronta para falar sobre o assunto.

- Ah... é... – ela começou, sentindo um nó na garganta. – A premonição...

- Não me diga que o Malfoy está...

- Não, não! – ela suspirou, se ajeitou na cama e contou para Rebeca todo o ocorrido na Floresta.

- Nossa! – exclamou a garota, depois de ouvir atentamente a toda a história. – Mas ele está bem?

- Madame Pomfrey me disse que está. Ela disse também que eu posso visitá-lo amanhã.

- E você tem alguma idéia do que vai dizer a ele? – Rebeca perguntou.

- Não e eu _realmente_ não queria pensar nisso agora.

- Certo, certo. Eu já te enchi o saco demais por hoje, - Rebeca disse, levantando. – Vá dormir, você deve estar precisando descansar.

- Estou mesmo... Boa noite. - murmurou Gina, trocando de roupa e entrando debaixo dos lençóis.

- Boa noite. - murmurou Rebeca, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

* * *

Gina acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, o sol tinha acabado de nascer e suas companheiras de quarto ainda estavam dormindo. Ela tomou um banho rápido e desceu para tomar café da manhã. O Salão Principal estava praticamente vazio e ela sentou num canto da mesa da Grifinória, esperando ansiosamente pela carta de Madame Pomfrey.

As horas passaram e ela resolveu sair dali antes que o Salão enchesse ou então encontrasse algum conhecido. Saiu andando sem rumo pelo castelo, e não se surpreendeu ao se ver em frente à Ala Hospitalar. Bateu na porta e esperou.

- Bom dia, Srta. Weasley, - disse Madame Pomfrey, colocando o rosto para fora da porta.

- Bom dia... Eu posso entrar, Madame Pomfrey?

- Ah querida, sinto muito, mas não. O Sr. Malfoy me pediu para não ser incomodado por ninguém.

- O--o quê?

- Isso mesmo. - disse a enfermeira, parecendo desolada – Ele disse que não quer receber visitas, mas não se preocupe porque ele---

Mas Gina não ficou ali para ouvir o que a enfermeira falava, deu meia volta e saiu andando. Sentia raiva, quem aquele Malfoy pensava que era para tratá-la assim? Rony tinha razão quando xingava o sonserino, ele realmente era um babaca.

Saiu do castelo e rumou para seu lugar favorito na orla do lago, perto da Floresta Proibida. Sentou-se num tronco de árvore caído e ficou ali, admirando a superfície lisa do lago congelado, sem se importar com a neve que caía ou com o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto. Aquele era seu lugar secreto, desde o primeiro ano ia ali quando queria pensar ou ficar sozinha. Costumava escrever em seu diário ali também, mas era melhor não pensar nisso agora. Era melhor esquecer Tom.

- Gina? – chamou Rebeca, horas depois. – Você está aí?

- Tô... – respondeu Gina, virando-se para ver a amiga passar por entre as árvores e os troncos caídos.

- Nossa, você vai congelar aqui! – disse a amiga, esfregando as mãos nos braços. – Vamos lá pra dentro.

- Agora não, Beca. E você não devia estar com o Harry agora, brincando na neve e fazendo coisas de casal?

Ela suspirou e sentou ao lado de Gina no tronco.

- Eu não te falei ontem, mas Harry e eu não estamos saindo mais.

- Não? – Gina perguntou, chocada. – Por quê?

- Ah, Gina...Não ia dar certo! Nós somos diferentes demais e eu não _gosto_ dele.

- Sei que você não gosta dele... – Gina disse, sarcástica. Rebeca suspirou.

- Eu gosto dele, mas não dá certo, ele é muito cheio de segredos e de mistérios e eu não gosto disso.

- É, eu sei... Mas você podia dar uma chance pra ele, não?

- Eu já dei, Gina...

- Podia dar outra... – Rebeca lhe lançou um olhar e ela levantou os braços, em sinal de rendição. – Certo, certo, não toco mais no assunto. Mas eu sinto muito por vocês.

- Nah, não sinta, foi melhor assim. Vamos entrar? Já está na hora do almoço.

- Já? Pode ir, eu não estou com fome.

- O primeiro sinal de que está apaixonada é a perda da fome... – insinuou Rebeca, com um tom inocente.

Gina a olhou de soslaio e levantou, subitamente.

- É por isso que eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos! - ela disse, puxando Rebeca e voltando para o castelo.

O Salão Principal continuava vazio e Gina estranhou o fato.

- Porque o Salão está tão vazio?

Rebeca a olhou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.

- Férias de Natal, esqueceu? Os alunos voltaram para casa hoje cedo.

Gina se sentiu muito estúpida, como tinha esquecido de que o Natal era daqui a poucos dias?

Almoçaram e voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, praticamente vazio também. Sentaram nas poltronas perto da lareira para se aquecerem e ficaram jogando xadrez bruxo. Algum tempo depois, Harry apareceu na escada para os dormitórios e foi até onde as meninas estavam.

- Oi Harry. - cumprimentou Gina, sem tirar os olhos do seu bispo que travava uma luta com uma torre de Rebeca.

- Oi... Vocês viram o Rony e a Hermione por aí?

Gina ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Não, por quê?

- Eles sumiram! Depois do almoço disseram que tinham umas coisas pra resolver e desapareceram.

- Xeque Mate, Gi.- disse Rebeca, fechando o jogo de Gina com sua rainha. – Isso é estranho, não é a primeira vez que eles somem assim, é? Lembro outro dia, você comentou que eles tinham desaparecido.

- É, eles tem andado meio estranhos mesmo... Posso? – ele perguntou, indicando com a cabeça o jogo de xadrez.

Rebeca abriu a boca para responder, mas Gina foi mais rápida e levantou-se da poltrona.

- Pode! Senta aqui. – ela disse, empurrando Harry numa poltrona e ignorando o olhar mortal que Rebeca lhe lançou. – Eu tenho, hum... Umas coisas pra resolver, vejo vocês mais tarde. - E dizendo isso, saiu pelo buraco do retrato, não sem antes dar uma piscadela para Harry, que retribuiu sorrindo.

E lá estava ela de novo, vagando sozinha pelos corredores frios de Hogwarts, rumo à Ala Hospitalar. Bateu na porta e esperou. Nada. Quando ia bater de novo, a porta se abriu com violência e ela recuou. Draco Malfoy saiu de lá, caminhando apressadamente seguido pela enfermeira, ofegante.

- Sr. Malfoy! O senhor não está completamente curado ainda! Tem que ficar mais uma noite aqui! – ela gritou.

- Eu estou ótimo, não vou passar mais um minuto nessa enfermaria. – ele disse secamente e virou às costas.

A enfermeira ficou ali, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre como os jovens de hoje eram inconseqüentes, mas Gina não ouviu, deu meia volta e seguiu Draco. Era agora ou nunca.

- Draco. - ela chamou, colocando uma mão no ombro dele e fazendo-o virar para encará-la. Os olhos dele estavam frios e distantes como sempre. – O que foi aquilo lá na Floresta? – "_Isso Gina! Ótima abordagem!" _pensou com raiva.

- Eu preferiria esquecer aquilo que se passou na Floresta, se você não se importa Weasley. – ele disse, virando de costas para Gina e voltando a andar. Ela o seguiu.

- Espere, eu quero falar com você.

- Mas eu não quero falar com você. – ele disse secamente, sem parar de andar ou virar para encará-la.

- Deixe de ser teimoso. - ela sibilou, puxando-o pelo braço de novo e fazendo-o encará-la. – Eu só quero que você me ouça.

- Eu não tenho nada pra ouvir.

- Você pode me dizer porquê diabos você está sendo tão grosso comigo?

- E você pode me dizer porquê diabos você teve que entrar naquela clareira e salvar minha vida?

- Porque era o certo, Malfoy. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar você morrer.

- Claro, a famosa coragem Grifinória que flui no seu sangue! Você é patética, Weasley! – ele exclamou - Uma grifinória patética. Você olha o mundo e acha que pode fazê-lo melhor, você vê alguém sofrendo e corre para ajudar. Você é uma maldita grifinória que não tem medo de nada!

- Corajosa, eu? Deixe de ser estúpido, Malfoy! Eu tenho medo de tudo! Eu tenho medo do que eu fiz no passado, tenho medo da pessoa em que eu estou me tornando, tenho medo da morte, de perder as pessoas que eu amo... Tenho medo de tudo! E agora principalmente, tenho medo de ir embora daqui e nunca mais sentir o que eu sinto quando estou você!

Ela se afastou, sem romper o contato visual. Céus, como ela queria saber o que ele estava pensando e sentindo, o que havia por trás daqueles olhos cinzentos.

Ele a encarou como se estivesse encarando uma mancha em um tapete persa e ela nunca esqueceria aquele olhar. Não era só o olhar habitual de desprezo que sempre passava pelo rosto de Draco, havia algo mais. Uma mistura de desprezo, ódio, confusão e mais um turbilhão de sentimentos que ela não conseguia nem queria identificar. Sentiu-se péssima. O que ela esperava? Que ele saísse da enfermaria e corresse para os seus braços? Não, ele nunca faria isso. Ele era Draco Malfoy, aquele que sempre a desprezou e odiou, e deveria ser assim para sempre.

- Ah, esquece... No que eu estava pensando? Eu sou patética mesmo, mas não por ser uma grifinória e sim por ter acreditado e mantido esperanças de que você realmente podia ser diferente. Vejo que estava enganada, você continua sendo o mesmo garoto mimado e eu a mesma pobretona cheia de irmãos. Agora podemos voltar a nos odiar. Não! Melhor dizendo: agora _eu_ posso voltar a te odiar, porque pelo que eu pude ver, você é tão insensível e frio que nem odiar deve conseguir.

Ela virou às costas e saiu, jurando nunca mais pensar ou falar com ele. "_Nunca mais_".

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu acabei demorando, x) mas em compensação o capítulo ficou grande... ) espero que tenham gostado!não tenho muito o que dizer. a fic tá acabando, só tem mais dois capítulos. o próximo já tá escrito e o outro já tá quase todo na cabeça. mas não sei quando posto, tenho que mandar pra Ana betar ainda...

Como sempre, muito obrigada pelas reviews! o/ elas continuam me deixando _muito_ feliz, hehehe... **Raisa Rechter, Mah Lestrange e Mille-Chang, Ronnie Weezhy, Princesa Chi, miaka, Kika Felton-87, Lua Lupin, Ana Luthor , NaiRiNHa HP e Bebely Black**. E **Nairinha HP** (de novo o/) pelo e-mail.

Hum. é. acho que é isso. Agradecimentos finais, Ana Luthor fofíssima por betar pra mim e me aturar, e Nairinha HP por existir e me aturar também, hehehe...

Beijos. Feliz Natal, Feliz Ano Novo! bleh, eu odeio esses clichês, >P


	10. Acordando

**Capítulo Dez – Acordando**

_Yesterday was a million years ago  
In all my past lives I played an asshole  
Now I found you, it's almost too late  
And this earth seems obliviating  
We are trembling in our crutches  
High and dead our skin is glass  
I'm so empty here without you  
I crack and split my xerox hands_

_(Marilyn Manson – Last Day on Earth)_

**E**le observou-a ir embora e sentiu alívio e um peso no estômago ao mesmo tempo. O que seria aquilo? Culpa? Não, não podia ser culpa, Malfoys não se sentem culpados, muito menos por magoar Weasleys. Mas o que ele tinha feito? Ela não podia esperar que ele se jogasse nos braços dela em gratidão, ele nunca faria isso. "Você poderia ter demonstrado _alguma_ gratidão", disse aquela voz intrometida que ele estava começando a odiar.

Virou as costas e caminhou para as masmorras, para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Estava vazio, a maioria dos sonserinos tinham ido para suas casas para passar o Natal. Lembrou-se de quando ele se sentia feliz em ir para casa, quando adorava aqueles jantares cheios de gente importante, rica e do círculo íntimo dos comensais. Nessa época ele ainda admirava seu pai e seu sonho era ser um comensal como ele. Parecia tão estranho para ele pensar que há dois anos atrás seus planos para o futuro se resumiam em ser tudo o que seu pai era, enquanto hoje, tudo o que ele queria era não ser o que seu pai era.

Sentou-se numa das poltronas verde-musgo do salão e ficou fitando o fogo. Ignorava os poucos sonserinos que ainda estavam l�, rindo, conversando e jogando algum jogo qualquer. Horas depois, o salão ficou vazio e ele se levantou para ir dormir.

- Draco!

Ele se virou assustado e viu o rosto da sua mãe, pairando no fogo da lareira. Andou rapidamente e se sentou na poltrona novamente.

- Mãe! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, também estou muito feliz em vê-lo, filho. – ela disse, severa. Mas quando falou novamente, seu tom de voz foi brando e preocupado. – Como você est�?

Draco abriu os braços.

- Inteiro, como você pode ver. Meu... – ele pausou por um momento e se corrigiu. - Lúcio sabe que você está falando comigo?

- Não, claro que não. Ele saiu, foi em uma daquelas reuniões... Não deve voltar tão cedo. – ela disse calmamente. – Eu não posso acreditar que ele tentou te matar. Nunca pensei que ele fosse chegar a esse ponto.

- Como você sabe- Draco perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Dumbledore me mandou uma coruja... – ela disse simplesmente, parecendo não querer aprofundar no assunto. – Filho, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Outra? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e Narcisa sorriu.

- Sim, outra. Como você conseguiu escapar dele?

Draco gelou. Não queria responder essa pergunta para ela, não queria admitir nem a si mesmo que tinha sido salvo por uma Weasley. Mas não poderia mentir para sua mãe. Ela o conhecia melhor até que ele próprio e saberia que ele estava mentindo. Ela sempre sabia e sempre ficava zangada, e ver Narcisa Malfoy zangada não era nem um pouco agradável.

- Alguém me salvou quando ele ia lançar o feitiço.

- Alguém? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Uma garota.

- E essa garota não tem nome? Ou você não quer me dizer o nome dela?

- O nome não importa, mãe. O que importa é o sobrenome, não é?

- Não me diga que foi uma nascida trouxa! – ela perguntou e Draco podia ver que ela estava se divertindo muito com a situação.

- Pior. Uma Weasley. – ele disse, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Narcisa riu, riu muito, algo que fez o seu rosto parecer dez anos mais jovem, livre das marcas da prisão que foi seu casamento e dos longos anos de infelicidade ao lado do marido. Draco se controlou para não explodir com a reação da mãe, não precisava de alguém para rir dele e da situação em que se encontrava.

- Eu fico imaginando a reação do seu pai ao saber que uma Weasley impediu seus planos.

- Ele não deve tê-la reconhecido. É, eu sei,"_cabelos vermelhos, sardas e vestes de segunda mão" -_ ele completou, ao ver a expressão de descrédito no rosto de sua mãe._ -_ Mas foi tudo tão rápido que ele não deve ter processado a informação.

- Entendo... Mas então agora você está em dívida com uma Weasley?

- Na verdade, não. Eu salvei a vida dela num jogo de quadribol no começo desse ano, então pode-se dizer que estamos quites- ele disse, sem emoção.

- Então porque esse fato lhe incomoda tanto? Você se importa tanto com sangue quanto seu pai, não é?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E você por acaso não se importa?

- Não tanto quanto vocês. O fato de um bruxo ter família tradicional ou não, não interfere em nada em seu caráter ou na sua capacidade de fazer magia.

Draco bufou.

- Parece até o Dumbledore falando- ele caçoou, recostando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

- Não use esse tom comigo, mocinho. Eu devia ter tirado essas idéias absurdas que seu pai pôs na sua cabeça há muito tempo atrás, quando você ainda era criança. Não que suas atitudes sejam muito diferentes agora - ela ignorou o olhar que ele lhe lançou – mas eu era uma tola, achava bonito você desejar ser como seu pai...

- Você... - ele hesitou. - Você algum dia o amou?

- Claro que sim! Você acha que eu me casaria com ele se não o amasse? Na época eu era uma jovem tola que me deixei levar. E seu pai era muito diferente, Draco, você não iria entender, não o conheceu naquela época. Mas me casei não só porque eu o amava, casei-me porque era o certo.

- Para manter a linhagem sangue-pura.

- Também. Eu não iria simplesmente deixar minha família me deserdar por um nascido trouxa qualquer. E do que você está reclamando então? Você foi salvo por uma Weasley, ela é puro-sangue.

- Uma traidora do próprio sangue, você quer dizer.

- Você não disse que vocês estão "quites"? Porque tanta preocupação?

Ele não respondeu.

- Talvez não seja isso que esteja te incomodando. - ela insinuou. – Porque você salvou a vida dela no começo do ano?

Ele não respondeu novamente. Não sabia o que responder, na verdade. Porque tinha se arriscado para salvar a vida dela? Aliás, porque ele ficou observando-a voar tantas vezes naquele dia? Talvez pelo modo suave como ela se movia no ar, como se tivesse nascido para voar. Ou talvez pelos raios de sol que iluminavam seu cabelo, fazendo-o brilhar. Ou então a expressão adoravelmente determinada que ele viu no seu rosto e que o encantou, fazendo-o esquecer por um minuto quem ela era.

- Não sei, foi como um reflexo, eu a vi caindo e a segurei.

- O que te aflige, então?

- Eu não sei, mãe! Não sei! – ele exclamou, levantando-se da poltrona e começando a andar em círculos na frente da lareira. – Eu não sei porque a salvei, não sei porque a beijei, não sei porque ela não sai da minha cabeça! E porque diabos você está sorrindo?

- Agora eu entendi o seu problema. Você gosta dessa garota.

- _Eu o quê_? Não, nunca! Você está enganada.

- Torça para eu estar, Draco. Torça para eu estar... – ela disse calmamente. - Tenho que ir agora, vim só ver se você estava bem mesmo. Assim que puder, eu entro em contato com você de novo. Cuide-se e agradeça a essa Weasley por mim.

Ela piscou e sorriu para ele, mas antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ela desapareceu, deixando a Draco nada a não ser dúvidas.

* * *

Sangue. Gritos. Gargalhadas.

Pessoas corriam para todos os lados, feixes de luz vinham de todas as direções e ele se sentia perdido no meio daquilo tudo.

- Draco- disse um homem mascarado – Venha comigo.

Ele não ousou desobedecer, era como se seu cérebro estivesse desligado e não pudesse contestar. Não havia absorvido todo aquele horror ao seu redor ainda. Seguiu o pai, que entrou em um beco. Podia ver sua sombra refletida nos muros a cada feixe de luz que passava por detrás dele e aquela visão por algum motivo lhe deu arrepios. Lúcio Malfoy parou de caminhar quando chegaram no fim do beco, e Draco examinou o local. Havia latas de lixo abertas e enferrujadas num canto e no outro, havia um monte de roupas e papelão.

- Levante-se- ele ordenou e Draco constatou, chocado, que não era um monte de roupas. Era uma criança.

Ela se levantou, apoiando-se na parede, parecendo assustada demais para desobedecer. Ele observou a garota, não devia ter mais de seis anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros cacheados, olhos azuis e pele clara. Pareceria uma boneca de porcelana se não estivesse tão suja e com roupas esfarrapadas. Tinha um arranhão na bochecha rosada, abraçava fortemente uma boneca de pano, e olhava amedrontada para Lúcio.

- Agora, Draco, Vou lhe ensinar como se faz o serviço. _Crucio_ – ele sibilou, apontando a varinha para a garota.

Ela berrava e chorava de dor enquanto se contorcia no chão. Draco sentiu-se extremamente enjoado e seu corpo inteiro ficou frio, como se o sangue tivesse parado de correr por suas veias.

Lúcio abaixou a varinha e a garota parou de gritar. Agora chorava e gemia baixinho, ainda tremendo no chão. Ele repetiu o feitiço de novo e de novo, até a garota parar de gritar, tremer e se tornar tão branca quanto a neve que cobre os pátios de Hogwarts no inverno.

- Você viu como é o trabalho- explicou Lúcio, sem emoção. – Faça-os sofrer e se divirta com isso. Agora v�, ainda temos – ele consultou o relógio - uma hora antes que o Ministério saiba que há algo de errado por aqui. Vá e se divirta, filho.

E dizendo isso ele deu as costas e saiu do beco, deixando Draco. Ele não conseguia se mover, sentia-se sujo, doente ao observar o corpo da garota sem vida ali no chão. Aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Pouco lhe importava as pessoas gritando e correndo fora daquele beco, ele não conseguia ouvi-las nem vê-las. Tudo se resumia naquela pequena boneca de porcelana de olhos vidrados a sua frente.

Acordou suado e assustado. Levou um tempo para se lembrar que aquilo não era real, que fora só mais um pesadelo. Aquele pesadelo, de novo. Aquelas cenas que ele tentava por tudo esquecer quando estava acordado voltavam sempre à sua mente quando estava dormindo. Aquela garotinha... Ele tinha deixado aquela garotinha morrer, não conseguiu parar seu pai, não conseguiu fazer nada.

Foi naquele dia, numa quente noite de verão, que ele decidiu que não iria ser um comensal como seu pai. Ele podia não ser bonzinho, mas não era frio o suficiente para assassinar daquele jeito. Os gritos da garota ainda ecoavam em sua mente todas as noites, quando ele acordava. Ele nunca iria admitir pra ninguém, mas ele fora um covarde. Um covarde por assistir seu pai fazer aquilo e não ter feito nada para impedir. De certo modo, ele a tinha matado também, e ele nunca iria se perdoar por isso.

Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Ficou olhando seu reflexo no espelho extremamente pálido, enquanto se perguntava se algum dia iria se livrar daquele sentimento de repugnância e impotência que o consumia por dentro. Fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar da última vez que tinha dormido completamente até o sol nascer. E para a sua surpresa, a lembrança veio acompanhada de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

Lembrou-se daquele dia na enfermaria, quando dormiu com aquele cheiro de lírios e com o corpo quente dela encostado no seu. Lembrava-se e sentia a sensação perfeitamente bem, como se tivesse sido ontem quando na verdade tinha sido há dois meses atrás. Dois meses... Há dois meses eles se encontravam nessa relação, se é que se pode chamar de relação, e ele estava confuso como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida.

Olhou para a sua própria mão mergulhada na água e lembrou da pequena mão dela e da sensação reconfortante que sentiu quando a mão dela estava entrelaçada à sua. Porque aquela sensação era tão prazerosa? Porque ele tinha necessidade de encontr�-la nos corredores, de olhar nos seus olhos toda vez que podia, de insult�-la só para vê-la irritada? E pior, porque ele tinha essa vontade inexplicável de beij�-la toda vez que a via? "_Por Merlin, ela é uma Weasley!"_ Ele não deveria estar sentindo isso por uma Weasley. Na verdade, ele não deveria estar sentindo isso por garota nenhuma! Malfoys não se sentem vulneráveis por garota nenhuma, geralmente as garotas se sentiam vulneráveis por causa dele.

Molhou o rosto na água gelada mais uma vez e apoiou a cabeça nos cotovelos, encostados na bancada de mármore da pia. Era só o que lhe faltava, sua mãe estava certa e pela primeira vez na vida ele estava gostando de alguém além dele mesmo. E o que lhe atormentava mais, não era o fato de ela ser uma Weasley, mas sim o fato de que ele _realmente_ fora um babaca com ela e agora ela não iria querer nem olhar para ele.

Endireitou-se e olhou no espelho novamente, arrumando os cabelos, que estava caindo sobre seus olhos. O que ele estava pensando? Ele _era_ Draco Malfoy, afinal das contas. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria. E agora ele queria aquela ruiva, e iria tê-la. "_Custe o que custar..."_

* * *

N.A.: Ok, ok. podem me matar. eu demorei séculos pra postar esse, hehehe... desculpem. mas fim de ano, viagens, volta as aulas... e ainda por cima eu tive que formatar meu pc por causa de um vírus e perdi esse capítulo e metade do próximo, que já estava pronta. acabei de reescrever esse e já estou postando. tá até sem betar, porque eu tava agoniada demais pra postar ele e porque eu acho que a aninha merece umas férias, hehehe...

eu não gostei muito desse, foi chato e bem clichêzinho. mas pelo menos agora vocês já sabem o que eram os "sonhos" que o Draco tinha. espero que vocês tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho, enão me joguem pedras e tomatesx)

Brigada pelas reviews, Kika Felton 87, Aline Nascimento,miaka,Carol Malfoy Potter, Nairinha HP, Lua Lupin, Raul e Princesa Chi... espero não ter esquecido ninguém. x)

o próximo eu não sei quando sai. é o último e não tá escrito ainda. acho que deve demorar um pouco... vou me esforçar ao máximo pra não demorar, porque ele tá quase todo pronto na minha cabeça.

anyway, é isso. espero que não tenham achado tão ruim assim!


End file.
